The Blue Secrets
by MiyokoMiru
Summary: Assigned to kill an octopus, Blue Viper -the first best and youngest assassin of the current time- was forced to be her 8 year old self once again. Working under Lovro she was sent to Kunugigaoka Academy to be a E-class student, to observe and to kill the threat of the world. As Blue Viper she knew all the people around especially the red haired guy whose suspicious about her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Humming in the silent night, a blue color was shining against the moon's brightness, and waving against the wind. It was a hair of a girl; placing it in a twin pig-tail, she was leaning against the wall.

"Hmm~~" she continued humming. Her sharp blue eyes were glaring delightfully on the thing shes holding.

One word. KNIFE, sharp, deadly and can be bloody. She was playing with it not afraid to get cut nor slice her skin.

Down on her feet blood was scattered and flowing, bodies were on the cold ground all with no life.

As she continued to hum her earpiece device that was attached on her ears suddenly rung. Pressing the answer button she spoke.

"Hello~~ Did you miss me that much? It was only 30 minutes since I went here." she said with a teasingly voice. She listened to the person talking on the other line.

"I'm kidding, and I hope tha 'assignment ' you're giving me next will not be the same as this." she answered.

She listened again but frowned. "Ministry of Defense? Tch, fine."

While listening again she played with her hair.

"Okie donkie, see ya~~"

" **Alright, see you, Blue Viper.** "

As she hung up she looked around and started to walk.

"I made quite a mess, oh well you can't blame someone who enjoys herself too much." She adjusted her attire, wore her leather black jacket and rode her car and disappeared in a mist of dust.


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**Chapter 1: The Assignment(? P.O.V)**

While I was driving all the way to a certain building I glanced at the moon, it was cresent, month ago it was all over the world, the news that the moon was destroyed up to it's 70%. Normal people doesn't know how it was destroyed but I know the Heads of the world know.

I arrived in front of a building and parked my black with blue color racing car. It is almost midnight but this is the only building that is still wide open.

As I stepped on the building's door a guard blocked my way. I then shot a glare and he reacted nothing.

"What are you doing here, Brat? This is Ministry of Defense not a mall and do you know what time is it?" he said.

A vein popped on my forehead. "I'm here to have a business with KARASUMA TADAOMI." I said bluntly.

"Oh? Then please just write your name in the log sheet." he gave me a book full of visitor's name.

I wrote my name and and handed it back to him, he nodded and let me go inside the building. I looked around and saw many guys wearing black suit and I can clearly see the buldge on their suit thinking that there's a gun on it.

I was about to step on the elevator but a man suddenly stop in front of me and gave a smile he then ask which floor would I want to be in.

"Where Karasuma Tadaomi is." I crossed my arms and waited for the elevator to stop. The elevator opened as the man started to walk giving me a quick glances indicating that he wants me to follow him.

I observed every door I passed by not making it obvious to the man in fron of me. As we stopped on a certaim door he opened it.

"Karasuma-san, someone has a business with you." the man said.

I tilted my head to see what's inside but the man turned to me and gave a smile ones again. "Please come in."

I went inside not saying any word, looking around seeing some file boxes l my eye caught the chair whose turning its back to me. I placed my right hand on my hips and shot my eye brow up.

 _'Well isn't this rude?! I know he knows I'm here but he's not even turning around so that I can see him! You-!'_ I mentally shouted but was interrupted by him.

"Welcome to Ministry of Defense." he said turning his chair. "I'm Karasuma Tadaomi, nice to meet you, Blue Viper."

He has black spiky hair, he wears a black suit and he looks so strict because of his eye brows. 'So neat' I thought and groaned. I went to the chair near his table and sat there placing my right leg over my left leg.

"At first I thought you were a lost kid but when you confronted out security you're more than I thought.

 _'Do you have a problem with my height?! Even though I'm small I can slaughter you anytime right now!'_ I wanted to say thag on his face but I'm afraid I have to behave. "Is that an insult or something?"

"Not at all, anyways let's start discussing your new assignment."

He handed me some papers, I think it's more than 20 papers? Then I started reading.

I saw profiles of students and an octopus? He was called "Koro-sensei" by the student because he's unkillable. 'Heh~ let's see if he really is unkillable.'I kept reading about Koro-sensei then I saw something interesting. There is one student who actually damaged him just with tricking.

I looked at Karasuma who was busy typing in his laptop. I waved a profile of a student then he looked at me.

"Akabane Karma, he's the first one to damage the target, he is a deliquent but his brain is demonic."

After getting those infos I continued to read all of the student profiles od Class E-3. I already know their secrets, hobbies etc, etc, just by reading the student profile.

After reading them I returned it to Karasuma whose been staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?." I questioned him.

"For a young boy like you, not to be rude but , how old are you?" he asked me out of nowhere.

I shot a glare at him ang gave a little of my bloodlust. But i sighed in defeat. "This has nothing to do with my professionalism but I'm going to be 16 this year..." I paused.

"Good, suitable for the assignment since you're joining the assassination classroom, but you're going to tell them you're going to be 15." he said.

"And Im a **GIRL**." I continued glaring at him.

His eyes widen. "My apologies."

"But isn't that unfair, since I already am an **ASSASSIN**?"

"You have to pretend then." he said as I shrugged.

"When will I start?" i asked.

"Tomorrow. I've prepared everything for you, your apartment, clothes, biodata as a student and all."

"Okay then." I looked at the moon.

Well I didn't know a executioner or killer can be a hero now. Saving the earth and all.

"There's no deadline for the assassination but you people should be able to kill him before March 13, the prize who'll be able to kill him will be 10 billion yen."

I stood up. "Is there anything more?"

He looked at me."I am the class' training instructor, so call me what a student is supposed to call a teacher."

"Okay~ I won't back down now~" bloodlust leaks out of my body giving a heavy atmosphere. "And ever since I became an assassin, I never did." I started to walk slowly.

He then throws me my apartment keys together with it's address. And I caught it.

"Well I guess thats it, see you tomorrow Karasuma-sensei~~" I grinned and went out of Karasuma's office.

As I went to the parking lot I looked at my touch screened watch and tap fror my apartment's address.

I rode my car and drove, and finally arrived at the apartment, I felt relieve as I saw a parking lot at the apartment.

I went out of my car and went to the landlord and tell them about my car, and they agreed that I will place my car there for how many days or so. It'll be weird if a normal middle school girl having a car right?

I parked my car and decided to go to my room. I took off my leather jacket off and as I saw some blood stains on my body I went to the bathroom and took a bath.

After taking a bath I went out of my bathroom and change into my normal clothes. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ahh~.. I guess I'll start planning now, starting with pretending to be innocent, kind, friendly, dumb and clumsy." I saw my eyes glow.

I went to my bed and throw myself on it. "I'm Shiota Nagisa, signing in."

Darkness then ate me.

 **Hi guys! So yeah this is my first stary here in but I'm not a beginner when it comes to writing. I hope you like this story and yeah I'm currently doing a fan art of Nagisa as the cover photo of this story, please look forward to it!~MiyokoMiru**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Student

Chapter 2: The New Student

(Karma P.O.V)

When I woke up I checked the time on my alarm clock that didn't yet rang.

I stood up, did my morning routine, took a bath and cook breakfast and lunch.

When I was about to go out my apartment I checked the time. "It's still 6:40, class starts at 7:30." I placed my phone to my pocket but suddenly it vibrated, I took it out again and saw Nakamura sending a message to our group chat.

"Hey guys! I heard there will be a new student!."-Nakamura

"Really?" I said plainly , reading the chat but not replying in the chat.

"Really?!" -Kayano

"Yeah! And it's a girl!" -Nakamura

"Weew!! I het she's beautiful!" -Okajima

I chuckled and continued reading their current conversation.

"Mornin guys!!"-Sugino

"Mornin/ Morning" -Maehara and Isogai

"Do you guys think that brat will bring us down?" -Terasaka

"Don't be like that, I know she'll come up with us."- Kanzaki

"I agree." - Yada and Okano

"I'll be going now guys, it's almost 7 am! See you in class!" -Kayano

"See ya/ you!!" -everyone except me.

I placed my phone in my pocket ones more and looked forward to continue walking.

I arrived in the classroom earlier than anyone so I decided go out to the forest.

I passed by the facutly lounge and saw something blue but I shrugged it off. I continued walking until I found my favorite tree and leaned there letting my eyes close.

Time Skip_

I opened my eyes and looked at my phone. _"Five minutes before the time."_ I sat up, yawning while stretching then I lazily went back to the classroom seeing my classmates.

"Hey Karma! Where were you?" Nakamura approached me.

"Ah, I was just in the forest taking a nap simce I arrived here earlier than you guys. " I said as I went to my seat.

"I'm excited to see the new girl!" Kayano exclaimed as Nakamura and the others agreed with her. I sneakered and heard the bepl chimed .

My classmates went back to their seat as our Homeroon teacher, Korosensei slithered inside.

"Good morning everyone! Are you ready for new lessons?" He asked and all of us nodded.

"Korosensei!"

Heads turned to the voice which was Kayano's.

"Where is the new student?" she asked.

"Hmm, about that, I don't know about the new student but I'm sure Karasuma-sensei do. And I think the new student is late but I'm sure she'll be here." Korosensei said.

My classmates gave an _"Ohh!"_ reaction.

"Okay now let's start the Homeroon. "

(Nagisa P.O.V)

 _"I'm running late!!"_ I mentally shouted at myself. I overslept okay? I slept 12 am last night because of my _'assignments'_!

I run fastly as I could and find some shortcuts all the way to school. I don't want to be sermoned on my first day of class! If only I can just use my car I really would use it!

I continued running as I approached the train station which was crowded but I had to so that I won't be so late.

It took 10 minutes to arrive in the place, when the train stop I sprinted then run again.

I ran and ran as I was able to see the school.

I looked at my touched screened watch the location of the Class E-3 was not in the main campus but...

 _"It's in the mountain?! You've got to be kidding me! Ugh!!"_

I looked up and started to run and jump trees to trees using my assassination skills.

I was panting so hard, gosh , I am not dull when it comes to this but running in miles for 30 minutes just to arrive at school?! What did I get myself into?!

I arrived in the classroom panting, I waited for myself to calm down and wiped my sweat with my handkerchief.

I opened the door of the room but no one was in there.

"Weird." I said exiting myself and went to the facutly lounge.

"Huh? Where are the people here?" I said.

The time when I approached the window I saw them, including Karasuma, but where is the octopus? Well maybe flying in the sky again and went somewhere.

I passed through the window and slowly walking near the school grounds where the students are doing their P.E or lets just say training.

I took out a strawberry milk flavored lollipop and begun to suck it.

Every step I take heads turned to my direction. _"They noticed me huh..._ I thought.

Then when I was (almost) near the edge of the place the red head guy was the last one to turn his head to see me.

By the time he looked at me straight to the eyes the wind suddenly blew up, I then gave them a sweet innocent smile.

(Karma P.O.V)

I was stunned when I saw the bluenette's innocent smile, she was sucking a lollipop like a kid though.

"You're late, where have you been?" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I just woke up late." she said scratching her head.

We lloked at Karasuma-sensei shooting our eye brow up.

"Okay class, go change, after that I'll introduce you your new classmate while waiting for the target to get back here wherever he is right now."

We all nodded and head back to the class leaving Karasuma-sensei and the new student.

(Nagisa P.O.V.)

"So why where you late again? " Karasuma said.

I groaned. "I said I woke up late didn't I? You dismissed me 12 am already."

Karasuma hummed in response. "The target is not yet here, and make sure no one notices you, pretend and make me believe that you really are a young God of Death."

He said as he walked away but I followed anyways.

When we were inside the room the students were already there backt to their uniforms. Karasuma cleared his throat as he interrupted the students who were whispering to each other about little ol' me.

"Everyone listen, this new student is a transferee and don't worry I explained to her already everything what's in here. Now introduce yourself to everyone."

"Hi everyone! I'm Shiota Nagisa, I'm 15 , and I look like a guy but no I'm a girl in real life. I'm pleased to meet you all. " I said pretending yo be cheerful.

The students started to whisper each other again, which kinda annoyed me.

"Okay now, if you have a question to her ask away, is that okay Shiota-san? "

My eye twitched when he called me with my family name. "Please call me Nagisa, and sure ask away." I said trying to make my voice not to be annoyed.

 **Hi guys! I'm back with the new chappy~ hope you like this, gtg ciao~**

 **〜MiyokoMiru**


	4. Chapter 3: Snake Meeting Snake

Chapter 3: Snake Meeting Snake

(Nagisa P.O.V)

The students then asks me soooo many questions.

As Blue Viper, I already know them but as Shiota Nagisa, I dont know them.

"Please raise your hand if you want to ask question from me then you say your name then the question you're gonna ask." I said.

A girl with green hair, brown eyes and is shorter than me raised her hand. I pointed her and she stood up.

"I'm Kayano Kaede, please call me Kayano, uhm, is your hair always that sky blue? "

 _"Says the girl whose hair is not natural."_ I snikered inside my head. "Well, yeah, my mom's hair is dark blue so it wouldn't be surprising if my hair color is sky blue."

She then gave me a " ('o') " reaction. Another student asked me. He has dark blue with a mixture of black hair and his eyes were dark blue too.

I pointed him, "Yes you."

"I'm Sugino Tomohito, What sport do you like?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I-I don't have particular sport that I like since I'm not that athletic." I lied. _"Well , I do all sports, thats what an assassin is supposed to have anyways. "_

"aww man." he said as he placed his arms on his neck.

Then a girl with a black hair who looks like a madonna , her eyes were the same as Kayano's.

"Yes you" I looked at her. She stood up and bowed a little. _"So ladylike."_ I thought.

"I'm Kanzaki Yukiko, uhm are you from another country? because your accent is kinda different from ours." she said.

 _"To be honest I am really from Japan, born in Japan and lived in Japan but ever since that day I have learned many languages that's why my accent is different every time I speak Japanese."_ I thought. "Have a good ears you have there, yeah I'm from an another country." I said closing my eyes as I heard some whispers and gasps.

I opened my eyes and saw someone raising her hand. She has blonde hair and her eyes were the same as mine. I nodded at her and she stood up.

"I'm Nakamura Rio, where are you from?"

"I'm from England, but I went here because of some urgent work of my mom."

After that students kept asking me but then Karasuma said something.

"Okay everyone, the target's back last question and we'll resume the class."

Many student's raise their hand but there is someone in there who just rose his hand just now.

It was the red head guy, with his mercury orb looking into mine I unconsciously pointed him. He stood up and he's looking down on me not because I'm short but I look weak.

"I'm Akabane Karma, call me Karma, why did you transfer here? Do you have any idea about what's in here? We can't let someone enter here and just slack of while us here bringing our butts and find a way to kill that octopus."

Okay, that caught me off guard. I'm kinda irritated right now...then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Karasuma beside me and he looked at the student. I looked at the students also and saw their horrified faces.

Karasuma grip my should a little hard as if it's saying to calm down. I didn't know ly bloddlust leaked out for a moment.

I enhaled and exhaled then answered Akabane's question. "I do know, Karasuma-sensei told me about it." I said in a serious voice then looked at him not noticing that my eyes were glowing a little.

Time Skip*

It was already lunch and Korosensei dismissed us. I stood up directly and went to the forest bring y bag with me.

I didn't mind anyone and just continued mt pace.

I went to the forest but it was not far from the classroom. I then found a tree which was surrounded by the rays of the sun and some of the trees were away from it. I can say maybe it was a speacial one.

I walked into it and sat down, leaning myself against it and placing my bag beside me.

I let out a loud sigh and closed my eyes but suddenly I heard a rustle in the near by bush. I slowly grab my bag and took my throwing knife.

Inside my bag was some notebooks and real weapons and weapon for Korosensei. I'm not going to use the real weapons against the student, it's just for self defense.

The rustling become more quite but that doesn't mean i would lower my guard down. I prepared myself to throw the throwing knofe at the person or thing behind those rustling bushes.

Then suddenly it came out. I was blank for a moment , registering what just happened, I was about to attack a SNAKE!!

Its length was 1 meter and a half , the color of its scales were black with a mixture of dark blue, as well its eyes were a mixture of green and blue. I could tell that this snake was just 5 months or so.

It slowly slithered to me but I react nothing, I wouldn't be frightened to a cute snake! Then it slithered to my body and places itself on my shoulders.

It hissed and rubbed itself unto me. As if it was saying that it want me to be its owner.

"Do you want me to be your master/owner?" I asked.

It suddenly licked my cheeks which jerked me a little but I giggled. "Okay, give me a sec."

I got my throwing knife out and I sliced my wrist , gritting my teeth a little.

"Now." I said. "If you're a girl lick the blood, and if you're a guy suck the blood, it'll be hard to know which gender are you."

I placed my wrist near the snake as it slithered to my arm. Then it sucked my blood. I waited for him to finish then he stopped and slithered back to my neck laying his head on my shoulder.

"So you're a guy huh." he hissed. "I'll call you Kaoru from now on then, you're name is a combination of the color of your scales. **""青/ ao is blue while 黒/ kuro is black ""** I said in English then turned back to speaking Japanese. "I scarmbled some letters though thats why it is Kaoru. I hope you like the name I have given."

 **"I don't like it, I love it!"** Kaoru hissed in amazement.

"That's good to he-- wait! Kaoru I can understand you!!" I exclaimed.

 **"Really?! Master can understand me now."** Kaoru hissed happily.

"It must be because of giving some of my blood to you, and it means that were like a sister-brother so don't call me 'Master' call me Nagisa. " I said smiling at Kaoru.

 **"Ne, Nagisa... can you tell me about yourself? Then after that I'll tell you about myself as well."** Kaoru said.

I hummed in response. "Okay but I need to eat first, do you want some?"

 **"Nah, that food is yours beside I already ate before I came to you."** Kaoru said as he slithered to my lap and rest there waiting for me to finish my food and waiting for my story to be told.

After eating I told him about my life story but then I felt sleepy. He told me that he will still tell me his story and if I fall asleep he will just continue if I wake up, I also told him that wake me up if he will hear my phone to rang since I set an alarm 15 minutes before the lunch time will end.

 **(Commercial brought you by MiyokoMiru making fan art)**

"...gisa..."

"...gisa..!!"

"Nagisa!!"

My eyes suddenly opened despite with the little dream about my little self 8 years ago. I looked at the one who woke me up...

It was Akabane Karma. His face were horrifiedand worried, I want to puke on his face, and tell him not to have pity on me.

"Are you okay?! I kust saw you laying here and that! Why do you have a cut on your wrist?!" he said.

I looked at my wrist and noticed what it was.

"Oh that was the time...wait... I sat up and turned my head everywhere. "Kaoru! where are you?"

 ** _"Nagisa, I'm inside your vest, I hid here because that guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and don't worry I also hid your throwing knife." Kaoru said_**.

Then I felt a tight gripping on my body indicating that he really is in there. I sighed in relief and answered Akabane.

"I'm fine, and this? " I lifted my wrist. "This is far from the intestine , no biggie." I wrapped it with the cloth from my bag.

After I wrap it I stood up and start walking back to the classroom not forgetting to bring my bag with me.

" _How did this guy found me anyways?"_

 **(*End of the chapter *)**

 **Okay here's more, since I was bored earlier so meh! Enjoy!!** **~MiyokoMiru**


	5. Chapter 4: Befriending Time

Chapter 4: Befriending time

(Nagisa P.O.V)

"We're finally home, good thing no one saw you Kaoru, but your gripping kinda hurt though." I said as I walk to my room apartment and throw my bag on the floor.

I then felt Kaoru's grip loose as he went out of my vest and crawled on the floor.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I'm not really fan of humans." he said.

I shot my eye brow up, "But I'm a human too Kaoru, why did you come to me?"

"I don't know, I just felt something, that's why I came to you." he hissed while crawling around.

"Okay thats weird, anyway, you'll be leaving here with me."

"Don't you have any relative you're leaving with? I thought you were with your mom?"

I fell silent, thinking about the past , then Kaoru stopped crawling and looked at me.

"I see, I'm sorry." he said looking away.

"Oh, don't be , and please don't mention the word 'sorry' , I don't like that word." I said and started to walk to my room to change.

"Okay then." he followed me, "Woah, there are 2 extra rooms here, what are you gonna place there?"

"Well the other one is for my weapons and stuffs for assassination but the other one? I don't know." I shrugged as I opened my closet, got some clothes and started stripping.

To be honest, I don't know why Karasuma let me rent in a quite big apartment, though it's not a problem since I have let's say ' _mansions_ ' on the other places because of my job.

When I was done changing I heard a ' _puff_ ' on my back so I turned around and saw something that widened my eyes.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Kaoru said.

I was speechless for a moment but snapped out of it, "Kaoru look at your hands and feet." I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"What are you saying? I'm a snake so there's no way I would have-- AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" He suddenly shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw a sitting while panicking Kaoru in human form, I sighed but giggled, he has black hair and dark blue with a mixture of bluish-green and is currently naked. Don't worry I know a guy's anatomy so it's normal.

"Chill Kaoru." I walked to my closet and started searching for a shirt and shorts then I found one. "Here wear this, you're body's kinda big than mine but that'll do , I'll buy you clothes tomorrow after the class. And if you're gonna ask why I have those I use them in assassination. "

He calmed down and reach for the clothes, when he fully stood up he was taller than me 2 inches, I was irritated a little. I watched him change but it seems that he's struggling becuase he don't how, so I helped him then he thanked me.

"Nagisa? what to do now?"

"I think my blood was the one who made you turn into human." I came up with a conclusion. I faced Kaoru which was just looking at me.

"I think only though, but isn't that great? You can go with me everywhere without hiding anymore." I clasped my hands together.

"You're right, but how about school? Does it mean I will stay home? " he tilted his head.

 _'Oh my god he's so cute even with his human form!!'_ I thought but saw Kaoru blush and rembered that we can hear each other's thoughts. I sweat dropped.

"Well, I'll ask Karasuma that I want to enroll you on E-class but if he won't I will enroll you myself. I have money so don't worry, but the problem is you student biodata, your birth certificate and all." I placed a hand over my chin.

Kaoru stayed quiet while listening to me not knowing what I'm saying. "Oh! let's hack a school over seas! " I grinned. "And now I'll think of a family name for you."

"Can't I have the same family name as you? We're family after all." he commented.

"No, people might get suspicious. I know!! How about "Shiyami" I said.

 **"" Shiyami came from my family name and japanese of darkness, shi = shiota, yami= darkness, so all in all Kaoru Shiyami! (薫三味)"** I said in English.

He's eyes sparkled and he nodded after that I started my hacking.

 **~~~~~times skip brought you by @Miyoko_Miru ~~~~~**

"Finally finished! " I stretched up my arms then yawned. "Hey Kaoru, can you.."

I saw Kaoru beside me sleeping peacefully curling up like a ball, I smiled and got up from my bed and walked to the balcony bringing my phone with me.

I watched the time and it's already 11 pm, I dialed Karasuma's number and waited him to answer it.

 _"Hello, What's wrong Blue Viper? Is there something you want?"_ he asked.

"Well, I want you to enroll someone I knew in E-class." I said bluntly.

 _"Who is this person? What's your relationship with that person?"_

"I'll send you his biodata and all via email, and he's a relative of mine, though we have different family names."

 _"Huh? I thought Blue Viper doesn't have any relative anymore, why is that?"_

"Stop asking questions and do it or else I'll find a way to enroll him in E-class." I said trying not to sound pissed. Why does people want to interfere with my personal life?

He stayed quite for a moment, " _Alright then, he'll be enrolled in E-class 3 days from now."_

"Okay, that's all, see ya." I said about to hang up.

 _"Just make sure you won't forget your mission."_ said and hung up.

I walked back to my room and lay down beside Kaoru. I guess I need to talk to him about it and some things.

My eyes then started to close.

~T~I~M~E~S~K~I~P

When I woke up I saw Kaoru back to his snake form again, and as I thought he might be able to control his transforming if he knows how to control it.

I woke him up and he crawled to my shoulder, I went to the kitchen and started cooking, while doing so I told him about my conversation with Karasuma and the possibility that he can control his transforming.

He tried and it did work, but I told him to keep his snake form for the time being.

We ate and started to get ready for school, though he still can't cause he's not yet enrolled to E-class.

While walking to school we talked and talked but only in our minds, people might find me weird if I'm talking to myself. But then something came when we were already in the buttom of E-class mountain.

"Hey, Nagisa-san!!" I whipped my head to the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was no other than...

" **Akabane Karma** " me and Kaoru said together having an annoyed face.

"Hi Karma-kun," what do you want?' "What can I help you with?" I said TRYING to be polite. _This guy is a pain in the ass._

"Wanna go together?" he asked. "How are you anyway? Are you sure you were fine yesterday?"

 _"Ugh, leave me alone, and don't give me that face, tch"_ I frowned. "Yeah, I'm fine really, I'm just tired that's all. "

I turn my back at him and started to walk.

"Oh, okay" he said.

A minute of silence happened but not for me and Kaoru.

I kept telling him to stay still since he had an urge to bite Karma and kill him.

"Hey Nagisa-san, wanna be friends?" he asked out of nowhere.

I halter and looked at him, he was just looking at the sky, then something appeared on my head. This might be the chance I can get more information about that octopus.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Hmm, want to meet my friends as well??"

"Okay Nagisa time to do more act. " I thought then Kaoru said goodluck to me.

"Really?! I'd love to!!" I said cheerfully.

"Why not? I want my friends to be friends with my other friends after all." he said chuckling at my reaction while smirking.

 _"Oh how nice it would be if he knows my real reaction, I want to slaughter him right here and right now!"_ I growled.

Kaoru laughed, "Shut it Kaoru" I said a little loud.

"Pardon?" Karma said. "what did you say?"

Shit, find an excuse, "I..uhh, no it was nothing , I'm just excited to meet your friends thats all.. I think.."

"Oh." he said as he walked ahead.

As I continued walking I suddenly heard Kaoru's whimper. I giggled. "ahaha, look how's hungry again."

"S-shush, the breakfast was for my human body not my snake body." he crawled down the ground.

I crouched and faced him. "Go find something to eat, just call me when you're done eating." I patted his head as he crawled away.

"What are you doing Nagisa?"

I jolted up as I heard Karma's voice.

"Uhh, nothing, I was just watching something. " I secretly eyed on Kaoru's direction.

"I think we should really get going, so that we will still have time to meet with my friends.

I nodded. And as we arrived on the classroom together students were talking to each other.

"Oh~? What's this?" someone behind us said.

We turned around and saw Nakamura Rio with a smug face which I want to break.

"Is our Karma finally making move on someone? Not only that but with the new student?~"

"Don't get it wrong Rio, me and Nagisa are just friends and we just walk together going here." Karma rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?~ Since when did you two became friends? "

Karma placed his hands on his pocket. "Not half an hour ago."

Meanwhile me in the other hand was just listening and observing the people's moves.

Then after that Karma introduced me once again to his friends and his friends introduced themselves to me.

Well I already know them inside out, pshh.

But I just go with the flow.

"KYAHHHHH!!!" Kayano Kaede shouted.

They panicked except me and Karma.

"What happened Kayano-chan?!" Nakamura said.

"I..I saw a snake passing by the corridor!" she said shakily.

I sighed. _'Kaoru, didn't I said call me when you're done?'_

' _My bad, I don't want to ruin your acting session so I went here myself, Im in the girls cr by the way.'_ he said calmly. _' Kayano Kaede's acting skills are not bad as well.'_

 _'Well what do you expect from am actress? Anyways give me a second I'll get you, just stay there.'_ I said through my mind while looking at the students who were trying to calm Kayano down.

"Uhm guys, I need to go to the comfort room, excuse me." I said exiting myself.

"Be careful Nagisa-chan! The snake was going to that direction!" Kayano warned.

"Don't worry, I don't think the snakes will bite if you don't do something bad to them." I smiled and continued to walk to the girl's comfort room.

"Tch! That vegetable head is annoying."I murmured to myself.

I got Kaoru back then when I went back to the classroom Korosensei just started his lesson.

~~~~Another one (Time skip)~~~~

Lunch Time*

"Nagisa-chan! Nagisa-chan!" Nakamura called me.

I was staring out in the window thinking of something while talking to Kaoru, but does she really need to shout? we're only seatmates.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" she asked.

"Sure, lemme just get my lunch first." I smiled.

"We'll be outside then "

I got my bag and walked on the hallway, slowing my pace. I'm bringing my bag with me because someone might see what's inside this so...

"Nagisa, can I go to the forest and you know." Kaoru hissed in my mind.

I stopped on my track, "Sure just make sure not to do what you did earlier ." I said.

"Okay see you after lunch." he slithered away.

I walked out of the building not noticing the students not really far from where I was.

"Go somewhere else , not in the girls comfort room okay!? Geez, you're a guy, keep that in mind!." I said.

"Nagisa? Who are you talking to?" Karma suddenly appeared in front of me.

Well this sucks, why does it always have to be him. I sighed.

(Karma P.O.V)

I heard Nagisa's voice so I went to see her. She was bringing a bad with her and she seemed to be talking to someone but no one was in the hallway except her.

"Nagisa? Who are you talking to?" I asked.

When she noticed me I saw her expression, I don't know how to explain it but she seemed to be disgust and annoued with me. She then sighed.

"Huh? Uhh, No one." she walked to the others while I follow her.

 _'Weird, something is up woth this girl.'_ I thought.

We were talking while going to our group place, as we arrive there our sitting arrangement was like this:

(counter clock wise)

Me-Nakamura-Nagisa-Kayano-Sugino-Isogai-Maehara-back to Me.

As I was busy opening my strawberry milk juice I heard gasps from my friends, I looked at then who was looking at Nagisa.

"Wow! Nagisa! what kind of household do you have?!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Just a normal one" she said cheaply.

It doesn't look normal to me though, there was variety of foreign food and a sushi, I can recognise some foods because my parents used to bring me food every time they come back home.

"Here you guys can have the the first layer." she pushed her lunch in the middle.

((Her lunch has 3 layers, you know the one with different containers that is like a little tower. I don'tknow how to explain it.))

I watched Nakamura's hand ran to the lunch but Kayano already got what she wanted to have. Nakamura then tackled Kayano.

Nagisa moved to me to avoid getting hit by the two who's fighting over a food.

"Why you don't have lunch with you Karma-kun?" she said though she's not looking at me.

"Nah, I'm sometimes lazy to cook food for myself." I said as I looked in the sky.

She then gave me her 2nd layer of her lunch.

"Hey , no, it's yours." I said but she just looked at me.

I sighed in defeat. "Thanks, but you really don't need to, you know."

"Just eat already." she said.

Geez, if you weren't cute I wouldn't accept this...WAIT WHAT??!! DID I JUST SAID CUTE??!!

 **HALLO!! HEY THERE PEOPLE!!** **Yes it's me, sorry for not updating yesterday, kinda busy for up coming exams next week. Hope you like this. enjoy!!**

 **~MiyokoMiru**


	6. Chapter 5: Another New Student

Chapter 5: Another New Student.

(Nagisa P.O.V)

 _*2 days after Nagisa befriended Karma and the others*_

"Okay class, we'll have a new student one's again!" Korosensei announced cheerfully while waving his tentacles.

"EHHHH???!! ANOTHER?!!" Everyone except me and Karma exclaimed.

"Nyuh? You don't like to? It's the merrier the better.!" Korosensei defended.

I sighed at them, so childish, and yes, today is the day that Kaoru will be joining this class, I hope I will be seated next to him but here I am, stucked between Nakamura Rio and Kayano Kaede. Well as long as Kaoru follows what I've told him everything will be alright.

( **Flasback** **early in the morning.** )

"Kaoru, wake up!!" I shook his snake body. "Wake up! "

His eyes slightly opened, " Five more minuted please." he hissed and went back to sleep.

"That won't do young man, today's your day to come to school, geez, I shouldn't have agreed to let you go late at night." I continued to shake him.

 _'the heck? I thought only humans does these actions?!'_ I thought.

"Fine, fine" he raised his upper body indicating that he's up. "I'm up."

"I've prepared eveything for you, and that's only for now, do you understand?" I said fixing the bed as he crawled down the floor. "Go take a bath already."

He transformed into his human form and walked to the bathroom, then I heard the flowing of water.

Even though we were only given 2 days until he knows sime human related things, I can say he really is a fast learner and smart. The only thing to teach him for now are some rules that he shouldn't do in the classroom if ever I'm around with ' _my friends_ '.

I continued doing my stuff and cooked food for the both of us. I cooked eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast and normal yet quiet fancy lunch but I hope those people will stay out of my life, I mean stop asking about my household or something.

20 minutes later I finallt finished cooking, Kaoru went down already in his uniform together with his bag.

"It suits you." I said. "Please stay there for a moment. "

He did what I said as I got my phone and took a photo of him. He gave me a questioning lookbut I just gave a smile and let him sit. He sat on the chair and we start eating.

"Hey Kaoru." I said to him while he was eating, "I need to tell you some rules that you should and shouldn't do when I'm around them."

He just looked at me but I continued.

"First, On this day, when you will see me, you will react nothing, act as if you don't know me."

He nodded and continued to eat.

"Second, you can't transform into your snake form out of nowhere or else, everyone will panic or they might kill you.

"Third, you can't be clingy to me, they might come up with an idea that there's something between us."

His expression changed into a sad one.

"Don't worry, I will give you time to be with me, only with the snake form though."

His expression changed back again.

"And lastly," I said in a serious voice, "You should befriend them."

He gulped his food and nodded at me, "As you wish, Nagisa."

( **End of the flashback** )

"Okay, please come inside." Korosenseu said as he finally calmed down the students.

"Yes sir."

Kaoru then walked inside the room with a serious face.

3...

2...

1...

"OMG!!!"

"KYAHHHHH!!"

"SO HOT!!!"

I then heard some girls squealing and shouting when Kaoru smiled, meanwhile the guys on the other hand groaned in annoyance.

"Everyone especially the girls! Keep quiet, and lets listen to him." everyone kept silent. "Go ahead." Korosensei said.

"Hi everyone, I'm Shiyami Kaoru please call me Kaoru, I'm 15 this year and I came from Canada, if you have some questions feel free to ask." he smiled once again.

 _"So good at acting, I'm proud of you Kaoru."_ I said in my head.

He looked at me and smiled, _"Of course, you're my master after all, it means I got it from you."_

 _"Should I be flattered and blush with what you've said?"_ I asked.

 _"Nah, I know that was cheesy."_ he chuckled at me and faced our 'classmates'.

The students then started bombarding him with questions.

 **T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P**

 **(Karma P.O.V)**

As the new student walked in and smiled, the girls went a mess , the kept squealing and shouting while the boys goraned.

"Damn, this guy is in the same level as Karma and Isogai when it comes to catching the girl's attention." Okajima Taiga, the number one pervert of the class said.

"Not to mention the class' number one play boy."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Maehara Hiroto said.

"I didn't mention a name though, are you guilty?~ " Okajima said.

"Wha--!!"

"That guy is getting to my nerve." Terasaka Ryouma said glaring daggers to the guy.

"I have to admit he's more handsome and attractive than you Terasaka, you really should be pissed with him." I said chuckling.

"Say what?!" he slammed his fist in his table. "Even though he's good looking he looks so weak! Looks doesn't matter if he's weak!"

"Heh~? But still you admitted that he's good looking." I laughed.

"Why you-!!" he was about to jump at me but he was stopped by Suguya, Yoshida and Muramatsu.

I stuck my tongue out to him then chuckled as I slowly looked at the new student.

I saw him looking at Nagisa while smiling, Nagisa in the other hand just smiled too as if they know each other.

What's this? Why do I have the feeling to punch Shiyami? Jealousy? Why would I be jealous?

I looked at Nagisa who kept looking at Shiyami, then Shiyami chuckled a little and faced back to our classmates.

They then asked him questions.

(* **Time skip * 20 minutes later )**

"Excuse me sir." Shiyami said.

His face is kinda pale and I can clearly see bead of sweat on his forehead.

"What is it Shiyami-kun?" Korosensei asked.

"Can I go to the comfort room?" he said.

"Sure Shiyami-kun, now everyone please seat properly, ones Shiyami-kun comes back we'll start our first period."

Shiyami exited the room with a really pale face, he gave a quick glance at Nagisa and continuedto walk out. I then looked at Nagisa whose expression is just normal.

But minute later her eyes widened as she stood up.

"Korosensei? I need to go to the infirmary, I-I'm not feeling well just now."

Wait what? But seconds ago she was just acting normal, she's not even actung weird, what's going on?

"Eh? Do you want a company Nagisa-san?" Korosensei asked, I was about to volunteer but she shook her head.

"No, I-I can manage, Just continue w-without me."

She crouched, reaching for her bag and started to walk to the exit. She was slowly walking but when she was already outside and was able to close the door she then ran quickly.

 _'Okay, there's something wrong here.'_ I thought to myself.

 **(Nagisa P.O.V)**

As I continued to some of our classmate's asking questions to Kaoru, I saw his face getting more and more pale.

He asked Korosensei if he could go to the comfort room, and Korosensei allowed him. He exited the room but he gave me quick glance before that.

I just acted notmal but deep inside I was worried.

 _"Nagisa, I-I need you... please come infront of the boy's cr"_ Kaoru suddenly said.

My eyes went wide and I gritted my teeth whiout showing them.

"Korosensei?, " I said as I started my act. "I need to go to the infirmary, I-I'm not feeling well just now."

"Eh? Do you want company Nagisa-san?" Korosensei asked worriedly.

"No, I-I can manage, j-just continue without me."

I croached to reach my bag and started to walk to the exit. I slowed my pace to vhow that I'm really ill but when I was already outside and was able to close the door, I directly ran to where Kaoru is.

"Wait for me, Kaoru!."

'w' **7**

 **Heya People its meh, yes I finally updated The Blue Secrets, I hope you like it and! please look forward to the cover photo of this story, also, expect from me that there will be few updates each day only until August 23 though because MiyokoMiru doesn't have classes in that time, see ya around!!**

 **~MiyokoMiru** 'w')/


	7. Chapter 6: Bitch Time

Chapter 6: Bitch Time

 **(Karma's P.O.V)**

Another school day, another boring day, it's been days since Shiyami joined the class, I'm even impressed that he easily come up with us not like Nagisa.

I was walking in the forest since I woke up early again, I usually go to the classroom maybe when the bell rings or any boring period is done, I don't care.

As I was walking I saw Korosensei slithering around the Class E classroom so I secretly followed him.

 _'Where is he going?'_ I thought to myself.

But then minutes later he went to the open field and flew away.

I was left there not knowing where he was going so all I did was look in the sky, the sun is not really out yet so it's fine if I fully face the sky.

"Well, fancy meeting you early in the morning Karma-kun."

I suddenly jumped and had a fighting stance as i faced the person.

"Hey, Chill, It's me, I don't wanna fight with someone _'stronger'_ than me."

I took a deep breath, "Oh, it's you Nagisa, good morning."

"Mornin' " She replied cheaply as she walked to the classroom.

I catched up with her, "Nagisa-san , why're you here early in the morning?" I asked.

She looked at me amd looked back to where she was going.

"Is it bad to go here early in the morning? Besides, our classmates will soon crowd the classroom."

"Yeah, you're right. " I said. _'Okay, this is awkward.'_

We went inside the classroom and placed our bags on our chair, she sat on her chair but I didn't, all I did was sit on Rio's table while facing her.

I stared at her and studied every inch of her face. Eye brows, eyes, nose, cheeks and lips.

I felt a slight warm on my cheeks. _'wait, I'm not blushing right?'_ I thought.

As I looked at her ones again my mercury orb ones met her azure orb ones.

"Stop staring, there isn't a dirt on my face right?" she kept staring on my eyes.

I tried to avoid her gaze but she wont stop stop looking at me, then again she stopped staring at me and sighed.

After that she then started some random discussion and we talked.

Not for so long Shiyami came then the others came too, and all of us in the squad talked.

 **(Nagisa P.O.V)**

While we were talking Karasuma walked in with his usual serious face.

"Settle down everyone and go back to your respective seats, we have an annoucement."

The student's kept quiet and followed what he said.

 _'Nagisa? Is he always that serious? It's kinda scary though.'_ Kaoru said.

 _'Nah, he's always like that even when I first met him, though he was smiling that time.'_ I said as I recall my first meeting with Karasuma.

Kaoru was about to reply but Karasuma interrupted.

"You all will have a new teacher." he said.

Korosensei walked in with someone who's clinging on him.

A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing both tight blouse and skirt.

My eyes widen when I got to see her full face. She noticed me for a second or so and went back to her business.

"Allow me to introduce your language teacher, more specifically English. "

"Hi, my name's Irina Jelavic, nice to meet you all."

 _'N-Nagisa?'_ Kaoru stuttered.

"Nagisa-chan?" Rio said.

"What?" I said while glaring at Irina. _'Why is she here?! I wasn't informed!'_

 _'Y-you know her?'_ Kaoru said.

 _'Damn right! But I'll tell you later ones I got the chance to talk to her.'_ I clutched my table.

"Are you okay Nagisa-chan?" Rio asked sweating.

 _'Nagisa, calm down, your bloodlust is kinda leaking.'_ I can feel Kaoru's scared expression while looking at me even though I'm not facing him.

I took a deep breath and finally calmed down.

"I'm fine, Rio-chan." I said to Nakamura.

"Oh, Okay." she said as she faced the board ones again.

I kept glaring at Irina. The time she looked at me again I move my mouth into "Let's talk " in English.

She rolled her eyes at me and continued acting.

"Okay now that you've met your English teacher, please take care of her." Korosensei said facing us while I was clenching my new sharpened pencil.

In a slow motion when he faced back to Irina his face blushed. While watching her I accidentally broke the pencil making the students, Kaoru , the teachers (except Irina) to look at me.

"Please don't mind me." I said. _'Unbelievable! !'_ I shouted in my head which made Kaoru tilt his head out of confusion.

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

Little did Nagisa know there was another person looking at her other than Kaoru. Well it was the red head guy.

He was wondering when Irina Jelavic entered, Nagisa's eyes widen. Minutes later they felt a weak eaking of bloodlust, and he even noticed that Kaoru was sweating while looking at Nagisa.

 _'Okay, what's going on?'_ Karma asked himself as he glared at his table.

"Okay now that you've met your English teacher, please take care of her." Korosensei said.

When Korosensei looked back at Irina he blushed because he was looking directly at her exposed boobs.

 _'What the heck?_ ' Karma thought.

 _'Woah! He blushes like a human!'_ Majority of the class thought the same time.

Then when a sound of breaking pencil was heard heads turned to Nagisa's direction including Karma.

 _'Earlier she was leaking out a weak bloodlust, and now she brokea pencil? '_ everyone thought at the same time again. _'s-scary'._

 _'Something is wrong with Nagisa-san, i-it gives me creeps.'_ Korosensei thought

 _'Is she somwhat mad at Irina? I wonder why.'_ Karasuma thought.

It was so silent yet except for Irina who kept on _'giggling '_ on Korosensei's tentacles.

 _'My, My, Nagisa~"_ she thought.

Breaking the silent making everyone jerked on their seats except for Korosensei, Karasuma and Irina.

"Please don't mind me." she said placing the broken pencil on her bag.

Kaoru tilted his head out of confusion while looing at Nagisa and Karma looking at Kaoru's action since they were just seatmate.

"Okay now let's start the class." Korosensei announced. "Irina-sensei please go take some rest before your language class starts.

Irina let go of Korosensei and walked to the door, before she exited the door she winked at the students and finally went out. Karasuma then followed her.

 **T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P**

 **(Nagisa P.O.V)**

When we were playing the soccer ball Korosensei joined us so while we were playing the game we ended up assassinating him as well.

"Hey pass!" Korosensei sent the ball flying.

The ball landed near Karma.

"Hey Kill!" Karma kicked the ball as he shoot Korosensei then the ball went back to Korosensei.

"Hey pass!" Korosensei passed the ball to Okano.

Okano received it and kicked it back to Korosensei as she attacked "Hey kill!"

"Hey pa--"

"Korosensei!" a _sweet_ voice called out.

All heads whipped to the owner of the voice it was no other than the Bitch.

"Korosensei~! " she ran to Korosensei.

"Karasuma-sensei tells me you're so very fast, is that true?" she asked with a cute voice.

Everyone kept quiet as they listen meanwhile me I was just cursing in many language under my breath.

"Well, not _that_ fast..." Korosensei said placing a tentacle over his head as if he was flustered.

Irina went to him so closely. "Could you do me a favor? I'd love to try to some real Vietnamese coffee."

Say what? Should I really slap her with the one box full Vietnamese coffee that is with her?

"Won't you bring me some while In teaching English? " she continued and acted more and more cute.

"Why, Of course, I happened to know a great cafe in Vietnam." Korosensei said as he blushed.

I face palmed and continued to watch the two. The others was just watching them as well.

After that Korosensei flew leaving a burst of dusted wind.

My classmates were speechless but when we heard the chiming of bell Isogai approached Irina.

"Er... Irina-sensei, Class is starting, shouldn't we go back in?" he said.

Right then Irina's personality changed, the students didn't notice but me, I do. As she got a cigarette placing it in her mouth she said.

"Class? Oh, right, just make it a study hall or something." she said lighting up her cigarette.

Students were shock with the sudden change of attitude especially Okajima.

She breathe in it, " And, can you not call me by my first name? I won't be playing teacher unless that octopus is around, so you are to call me Jelavic-oneesama."

All of them were still shocked but they kept quiet.

"So, what are you going to do, Bitch-neesan?" Karma broke the silent.

"No nicknames!" she turned to Karma and pointed him.

I was giggling but to secret for everyone to notice, except Kaoru though.

Bitch-neesan suits her!! Oh my I wanted to laugh at her face very much.

"You're an assassin right? The entire class working together can't kill this monster," he said placing his both hands on his pocket then he lifted his chin as if looking down to her, "and you're going to kill him all by yourself? " he continued.

"Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up way of doing things." she said to him.

Her eyes then started to look for something. Then it landed to me.

I glared at her but she did nothing.

"You must be Shiota Nagisa." she said.

She walked to me and place both her hands on my cheeks.

 **"quid me temptatis facere?"** I said in Latin while whispering. ( TR: what are you trying to do?)

 **"Dissimulant atque repugnabo neque."** she replied in Latin and kissed me. (TR: Don't fight back and just pretend.)

I then heard gasps but ignored it.

1 hit

3 hits

5 hits

12 hits

23 hits

27 hits

30 hits

I then pretended to collapse as she held me between her annoying breasts.

"Come to the lounge later. I'd like to see what you have on him." she said as she let go of me making me fall in to my butt on the dirty ground.

"Same goes for everyone in here. I will return you something good. I can even swap in a man for you girls. It's a pro's job to have both technique and connections. You brats go watch from the outflied." she said as three mens started to walk at her.

They were bring some guns there.

"Oh, and one more thing: Interfere even slightly in my assassination and I'll kill you." she said kissing the gun and looking dangerously at us.

At the same time, most of the class sensed something else rather than being scared. All of them hated her.

All of the students including me and Kaoru started to go back to the classroom. As all of us stepped on the room they started to chatter while I stopped in front of the teacher's table.

"Shiyami-kun" I suddenly said.

All of them looked at me. I had a sudden glance when Irina started to walk to the lounge.

"Yes Nagisa-san?" he said.

"Come with me. I still need to go Bitch-neesan." I said turning my back at them.

"Nagisa-chan! You're still going after what she did to you?! " Kayano said.

"Don't worry Shiyami-kun is with me." I said smiling at them then went out while Kaoru was tailing me.

As we were already out Kaoru spoke.

"Nagisa? Who's that Irina Jelavic? You seemed to know her. "

"Well you will know ones we're in the lounge." I said walking to the lounge and opened it.

I saw Irina busy with her tablet but when I walked to her she noticed me.

"Hey there Nagisa."

"What were you thinking?!" I slightly slammed my hands on the table.

"N-Nagisa, calm down." Kaoru said.

I held my hand up to him and he stayed quiet.

"Well I was just messing with them." Irina said.

"Messing?! Argh! " I said gripping my hair. Then I calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that, I'm just here since professor is worrying about you, you're 3 weeks here already but you haven't done something yet. Thats why he told me to go after you." she said.

"I'm observing the target first." I said.

"Oh, well that's you're habit after all, not surprising. " she said. "And who it that?"

"Oh him? He's Shiota Kaoru or should I say Shiyami. We're not relative as you may know, but something is between us. Don't worry he won't spill something between us. And, you as well, you shouldn't spill something about me or else you know that consequence. "I said grinning evilly at her.

She shivered but I just chuckled.

"Fine, fine, so when will you make the move? " she said playing with her hair.

"As long as I can find already some clues how to kill him easily. And I can't fail, I've never failed ever since you got me to Professor. " I leaned on the table.

She hummed in response.

"Hey Irina, about the nickname that Akabane gave, pfft " I laughed. "Not to be rude but it suits you, ahahahaha!!"

"Hey!! You saw that he was looking down at me! I know if someone will look down at you, you will chop their head off."

I laughed. "You know me very well." then a serious tension then came across my face. "Any news about GoD? I haven't heard of him since last year. Damn him, he gave me really big scar on my back but it'll leave soon."

"No, I haven't, I wonder where he is. Anyway we shouldn't waste time give some details about that octopus." she said turning on her tablet.

I gave her the things I know and she listed it down.

"Oh yeah, real ammo doesn't work with him."

I said.

"Nah I know it will." she said.

"Up to you." I said shrugging and I walked to Kaoru and lean on him. "Anyways, where do you live?"

"I will still find a place to live in." she said.

"Just live with me. My apartment's kinda big so its fine, just make sure not to let anyone know we live in the same apartment. " I said walking to the door.

 **"Rappelez-vous juste ce que j'ai dit et je ne cassera aucun de vos ongles."** I said in French. (TR: Just remember what I've said and I will not break any of your nails.)

She screamed as she ran to me but I was already in the classroom door.

 **"S'il vous plaît pas mes beaux ongles!"** she said in French as well. (TR: Please not my pretty nails!)

But I stuck my tongue out to her and sat on my chair and Kaoru went to his chair too.

The day went on and Irina became close with everyone since she said somethung that made them upset.

And all of us called her "Bitch-sensei" on that time.

When we were about to go home I gave Irina the address of my apartment.

Later that night she arrived with lots of clothes. Geez this fashion woman.

When she already had placed her things on the extra room that Kaoru mention about me not placing anything on it she then noticed a snake.

She screamed, "Nagisa!! There's a snake in your apartment!!" she panicked.

I placed Kaoru at my back. "Don't worry it's **my** snake. Irina this is Kaoru" I said and Kaoru then bowed to Irina.

Later then Kaoru went down as he transformed into human which made Irina jaw drop.

I chuckled. "I told you, there's something between us"

"She's my master and I'm her pet." Kaoru said.

"You mean older sister" I corrected.

"Yeah, older sister." he repeated.

"W-what?" Irina snapped back to reality but not able to process what's happening so I ended up telling her the story when I first went to class E.

And I also mention that I would like to have some _assignments_ maybe because if I don't move or something my body will not move like it was supposed to be.

 **-H-E-Y-A-!-!-!-!-**

 **Another one!!! Ahahahahaaha!! And guys look at the cover photo of the story,how is it? Its made my me!**

 **~MiyokoMiru (*w*)**


	8. Chapter 7: A Little Encounter

Chapter 7: A Little Encounter

(Nagisa P.O.V)

"Irina〜" I called for Irina while Kaoru was wrapped around my body.

God, I'm so bored right now, I have nothing to do, all I did was lay down, play with my phone.

"It's Sunday, help me with my boredom." I frowned as Kaoru slithered to the floor and went out of my room.

Then I heard a loud foot step. "Nagisa, I swear if you will not stop I will--"

"Please〜 I'm really bored right now〜"

"You've been repeating that like 6 times already " she sighed in defeat while leaning over my door.

I rolled on the ground all the way to her feet. "I won't stop unless you give me something that can release my boredom." I said in a smug face.

"Fine, fine." she said as she walked to her room meanwhile me in the other hand, I was just laying on the door step of my room.

A little while she went back to me and drop some paper on my face.

I sat up and read it.

"Oh my corpses!" I squealed. "I love this!"

Irina walked to my room and opened my closet. I stood up and went to my closet as well.

We picked some clothes for the _assignment_ she handed me earlier. What's written on the paper was that my target will be attending a party on a hotel this afternoon 'till night.

It was 10 am in the morning. _Good timing._

Me and Irina picked some gowns, revealing and non revealing ones. Most of them are pink ones which hurts my eyes so I throwed them aside.

Irina shot a stare at me which I shrugged off and she sighed. She knows how much I hate pink because it's too girly, asking why I have pink ones? Well some things written on my assignments, they will require things like _'must bring pink purse', 'must wear pink skirt and crop top' , 'must wear pink gown'_ etc. They're use to catch the target's attention.

But then I came up with my long lost backless silver gown. In front of it was a v-neck that shows my cleavage and upper belly button. I grabbed it and went on the bathroom. Irina sat on my bed while waiting.

As I went out Irina whipped her head on my direction as her mouth slightly gaped.

I giggled and walk elegantly in front of her as if I was having a fashion show.

Irina snapped as she blinked. "I kinda lost some of my words."

"I can't even believe that this gown can still fit me." I laughed.

"When did your boobs grow that big, Nagisa?" she suddenly asked. "Its obvious that your boobs are compressed, is the gown tight?"

"Now that you mentioned that, kinda but its fine, it'll get the target's attention since he's kind of a pervert." I said adjusting the gown a little.

She hummed in response.

"Anyways, please help me find a perfect match of this gown."

The placed a hand over her chin. "As far as I can remember you kind of paired that with light hair wigs and dark eye contacts." she got a black wig and gray eye contacts on my 'Fake Identity Set' table. "How about this?" she handed it to me.

I put it on and went to the mirror as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow, you don't look like Blue Viper or Shiota Nagisa." Irina said.

I looked at her and smiled. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Well, that's something I don't hear every time I help you." Irina said to me while arranging the hair of my wig. "The ruthless Blue Viper finally said something not offending because all you keep on saying to me are bad languages and threats."

"Well, where do think I got it from?" I smirked, "And besides" I started walking to the door and faced her. ",We both know that we are a bitch."

"Good you know."

I finally went out of my room leaving Irina there. I went to the room of my weapons then I saw Kaoru checking on them curiously.

"Kaoru, take care of Irina for a while, I'll be doing some assignment."

"Sure, I wanted to come but, I'll be a pain." he slithered to me and layed his head on my shoulders.

"Don't say that." I said finally getting my revolver, a mini watch and 3 daggers, placing the revolver and daggers in my thigh and wore the watch. "Just do me a favor okay? Make sure Irina doesn't burn up the apartment."

I kissed his forehead and placed him on the floor. I walked out of the room and walked to the parking lot to use my black with blue colored racing car.

〜T〜I〜M〜E〜S〜K 〜I〜P 〜

I then arrived on the hotel many people were entering it and letting some guards see their invitation cards however I already have one so worry free!!

It was together with the paper that Irina gave me. I walked to the guards and let them see it, when they did they let me in.

As I stepped inside there were a lot of people I wouldn't say its crowded but it's just you know.

I got my purse and took out my phone, it is kinda different from the current models but it was customised one made by a friend of mine in Paris. I tilted my head down to look at the watch I'm wearing, it glowed a little and suddenlu my phone opened as it recieved something.

I opened it and slightly waved around. It gave a little sight that the people around has guns with them. Pshhh rich bastards.

I walked to the crowd earning some starring and whispering. I cat walked and stood up on a single table. A waiter then walked as i got a drink.

While doing so, people around was still staring at me, especially guys. _Perverts_. I wondered my eyes everywhere as I saw my target.

 _Lock On._

I grinned and slowly walked to the target but then someone bumped me. I can feel that I bumped into a tall man, I looked up to the person so that I can give him a 'fuck off' glare but my eyes widened to see who I just bumped with.

It was AKABANE FREAKING KARMA!! I stepped back a little. ' _What is he doing in here?!'_ I thought.

I bowed to _show_ a sincere apology. "I'm so sorry, I didn't noticed you coming." I gave a nervous smile. _'Shit! I hafta do it, I don't want to be noticed by this bastard.'_

He gave me a smile. "It's fine, you should be care next time."

"Karma!" a voice said, both our heads looked at the person who just talked.

"Karagi what's worng?" Karma said.

"I wanted you to meet some of my friends, and who's tha fine lady you are with?"

Well if it isn't my target.

 _'Karagi Karuha, heir of Karagi Group of Companies, a black marketer who gets girls, rape them and sell them, a first year high school student of Abe Academy, smart ass, school hearthrob and a teacher's pet.'_ I thought as I recall what was written on the paper.

Pretty shitty if I was to comment.

"Oh, I accidentally bumped into her, what is you name young lady?" Karma smiled at me again.

You know what I want to punch your face right now. Can't he not know what the person beside him does something so horrible? To mention it, he does it to the girls!

"I'm Konori Miya of Blue Inc." I smiled sweetly.

"Blue Inc? haven't heard of that." Karagi butted in as he moved his eyes on my chest.

"Well, it's not that popular but I'm sure it will, soon." I said.

"How did you get yourself in here?" Karma asked.

He can't notice me right? My identity is flawless anyways.

"Oh, A friend invited me over, but I can't see my friend anywhere." I said trying to move my head side to side as if I was finding for someone. _'Good thing I made a fake name, I.D. and company for this.'_

"Oh that's kinda sad." Karagi said.

You know what's sad? You'll meet satan later!

Then suddenly someone approached Karagi.

"Karagi! Come here, Itami Inc. is here"

 _'Tch, from all the time, why now?!'_ I thought as Karagi excused himself and told as he said he'll be back, and here I am stuck with Karma.

"You kinda remind me of someone," Karma said breaking the awkward silent between us as he looked at me. " A friend of mine i school have the same voice as her."

"You even have the same voice as a friend of mine in Italy." I said as I continuedto stare in a thin air.

"Lemme guess, you're a middle school student aren't you? " he suddenly ask.

I look at him with a glare. "I'm a high school student, though you shouldn't underestimate my height." sarcastically said.

He looked at me and grinned and move his face forward unto my face.

 _Too close._

"Show me a proof that you are one."

I got my purse and shove him my I.D. that was made earlier when I was on the way. You see as assassin has mutiple of plans and an assassin should always be prepared in any circumstances.

He continued to look at the I.D. inspecting it if it's fake or not. But sucks to be him. I have a plenty of tricks right up into my sleeve.

He looked at me then gave back my I.D. "But seriously, are you sure you're a highschool student? because you're height is kinda for middle school." he laughed.

 _'I want to kill this guy right now.'_ A little vein popped on my head.

"Don't blame me, blame it to my genes." I said.

We talked a little as if we just new each other, but I am so cautious that maybe I'll spit something that shouldn't be mentioned or else I'll go with my other plans.

"I'm back 〜." Karagi cooed.

Oh my, if it isn't my soon to be puppet. I smiled widely.

 _' **Let's have some fun 'kay? Ka〜ra〜gi 〜'**_ I thought dangerously.

 ** _A/ N くそおおおお！_**

 **Hi guys its meh, sorry if i got delayed for 2 weeks, hope you forgive me. anyways hope you love this. See ya!**

 **〜MiyokoMiru〜**


	9. Chapter 8: Mission Complete

Chapter 8: Mission Complete

 **(Karma P.O.V)**

"I'm back~ " Karagi cooed as he approached us from the back.

"Hey again, Karagi-san." Miya said.

Kagari smiled at her, well it's been bothering me for a while but every time he glances at Miya his eyes always finds its way into her breast, sure she has big breast than Nagisa but-- wait..

WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER?! I scratched head with both hands which was noticed by Miya whose beside me.

She llooked up to ke, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I looked away. _'Geez, I admit those things are distracting. '_

Karagi started some conversation which mostly I am the one who's replying because Miya will just give some cheap replies like _Yeah, I guess, No_ or whatsoever.

 _So boring._

A waiter stopped by as Karagi got some wine and gave it to us.

"Anyway, how is school, Karma?" Karagi said while sipping his wine," Not getting suspended again?"

"It's impossible for me to get suspended in _that_ class." I chuckled. He tilted his head a little while Miya was busy eyeyeing her wine.

"By the way Miya, you've mentioned earlier that you're a highschool student, what school are you from?" I aksed.

I glanced at Karagi who was just staring at Miya's breasts, I wouldn't say were friends but there was a time that I helped him because some thugs were picking a fight with him. He just wanted to be friends with me and all but I really have a feelung about him, something so, dark.

"Hm? well, thats personal but I'm sure I study around Tokyo." she said. "Don't even bother to ask why, its a secret, and a secret is meant to be kept."

"I see, well I apologise for Karma for him asking that question." Karagi said as he drank the last sio of his wine.

 _"Though not all secrets are meant to be kept, they're revealed after it is noticed."_ Miya whispered to herself though she didn't know that I heard that. I guess I have to play def.

I then felt something within me.

"Excuse me, Nature's calling, I'll be back." I said as Miya and Karagi nodded.

As I was walking I can hear their conversation though thanks to Miya's cheap replies I can say it's boring, not for Karagi though, what a fucker.

I walked to the comfort roomamd did my business. After a while I went to the sink and splash some water unto my face. It's not because I can't handle wine, I just wanted to feel alive in front of Karagi's guests of course.

Today was his 17th birthday, and all of the companies that has a partnership with their company is celebrating with them, he's the Heir after all.

As I went out my phone suddenly vibrated and saw Rio messaging in our group chat.

"Guys! Let's go out! It's Sunday but its kinda boring out here ." - Rio

Poor Rio.

"Sorry, I have to take care of my siblings.' - Isogai

Ah yeah right, he has 4 siblings.

"I have dates today so I'll pass." -Maehara

That womaniser.

"I have to watch baseball league on TV, so I'll pass too." - Sugino.

Not surprising from the baseball geek.

"I have to make homemade pudding, sorry Rio-chan!" -Kayano.

Ah, she never stops eating pudding isn't she?

"Blegh! So stingy! Why the hell are you guys so busy while I'm not?!" -Rio

"We don't know. " - Them.

Its fun watching their conversation though its bad seening them.

"Anyway! I don't see Nagisa's name here, can anyone add her?" -Rio.

"No one knows if she has one, let's ask her tomorrow." - Kayano.

"Oh, okay, see ya and have fun doing what you are doing while me here, I'll just be laying on my bed *sulking emoji* " -Rio.

"See you!" - Them.

I shut my phone and places it on ky pocket, when I was about to meet Miya and Karagi some girls went tunning to me.

What a pain.

》TIME SKIP 《

Its been how many minutes? 30 minutes!and I'm still roaming around the event place. I still can't find Karagi and Miya.

Then it strucked me, maybe he's on his room. I went there and remembered that Karagi gave me his pin code for the door to open.

When the door swang open I saw some clothes anywhere, more specifically it was Karagi's clothes. I looked down on the floor to see the mess.

When I was near the bed, I saw blood scattered on the floor.

Not that I was afraid of blood, not with my violent behaviour of course, my eyes went wide when I saw Karagi's lifeless body plopped on his bed.

His blood was still oozing in the bed, it was a fresh kill, stabbed multiple of times.

I was about to walk to him but I exitted the scene and went to the guards without knowing what I was doing.

This was a damned day for me.

 **(Nagisa P.O.V)**

When Karma left the two of us I did my part, it is almost nighttime, and this guy is loosing my interest on this assignment.

I pretended that someone texted my phone so got it from my purse. Pretending to read it I then faced him.

"Karagi-san, I'll be back, I need to meet someone on the hotel's entrance. "

"I'll accompany you then." he said.

"Don't be silly, I can handle myself." I walked away from him.

To be honest I was not going to the entrance of the hotel but I was planning to go to the control room and take control of the cctvs on the hotel.

I walked there without making sounds. I walked inside the roon as I saw 3 guys on the tables talking to each other and not caring about the people that can be seen on the monitors.

I slowlyreached for my revolver on my thigh. In a mere sencods all of them were unconscious, I hit them on their napes as hard as I can, I took my purse and slid some sleeping pills on their mouths.

I then started to work on controlling the place, I inserted a flashdrive on one of the CPUs and connected my phone in the other CPU. I wirked on it, fastly tapping the keyboard not caring if it gets destroyed.

A little while I finished doing my tricks. I had done some technique like technical illusion that will surely fool people who will check the control room later.

I got my phone and flashdrive then went back to Karagi pretending that I was crying, he was leaving the other guests as he went to the corner.

I sobbed as I wobble and walked to him and bumped him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Miya? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said worriedly.

I wiped those _tears_ while grinning behind my hands. Phase 1: Complete.

All I need is complete the 3 Phases I had planned earlier.

Phase 1: Get his full attention and trust.

Phase 2: Seduce him until he gets turn on.

Phase 3: Kill Him.

Easy doesn't it?

"My...my friend who was my crush... I-I saw him with an another girl kissing on the entrance." I sobbed.

He patted my head. " Its okay, Its okay."

I looked up to him and leaned to him, pressing my breast on his chest. He blushed with that sudden happening.

"Am.. Am I that ugly? Why do all people hate me?!" I cried more.

He hugged me and patted my head more. I look into his eyes and tip toed unto him. Attempting to kiss him.

He noticed it but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him. "I'll help you move on with that guy. But you have to trust me." he grabbedy wrist and went to the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on the floor where his room is he fastly walked and stopped on a certain room. He tapped some keys on the keply pad for the doorto open.

As the door opened he pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. He then started to walk to me and kissed me. I kissed back but was totally disgusted by it.

He pulled apart, string of saliva was connected to us. Then I started to touch his body, starting to seduce him more with my cleavage. I removed some of his clothes.

Slowly and slowly both of us walked until we were almost in his bed. He was about to undress me but I slapped his hand away.

"I'll do the stripping myself." I said slowly removing the remaining clothes.

His breathing can audibly heard, he even stink wine. When his feet bumped the bed I pushed him. And now he was almost naked, only leaving his boxers.

I grinned and slowly climbed up and seductively approach him.

"What is this? Why do I-I feel weird?" I asked him trying to make my face full of lust.

"Come, I want you." Karagi reached out for me.

"My body is moving on its own."I said as I sat on his lap.

His erection is touching my lap. This guy must be desperate to fuck another vagina. I wish I can cut it and feed to a piranha but let's have a little mercy on him.

I grind mylself on him but nonot actually making my part and his part in contact.

He let out a groan, "So good, Miya~ more.." he said.

I grind faster as he groaned a mess until I felt his dick twitch, and he cummed on his boxers.

Phase 2: Complete

 _'Well he have finally cummed so I guess it's time to finish this.'_ I thought. "Karagi, fo you want me to start the real thing already?" I asked.

"M-Miya, please do, I want you~" he begged.

"How desperate. " I mumbled. "Alright then."

I positioned myself properly as if I was unzipping my dress but I was secretly reaching for my daggers.

As i got my daggers. I looked at him, he had a face of a man who desperately wamts to have sex already.

"Hurry! " he demanded.

Then that's when it happened, his eyes went wide, because in a speed of light one of the dagger was found on his abdomen.

"It is fun meeting you Karagi. " I said as my eyes started to glow in gray with a mixture of blue.

I took out the dagger on his abdomen. Then stabbed it in his stomach.

"I feel bad for the girls you've been raping or having sex with and then selling them." I said and removed it again.

"G-Gah! S-Stop!" he said.

"Did you even think about stopping on the everyday routine on fucking and selling human being?" I stabbed it on his stomach.

"P-please."

"Did you even hear them out as they were begging you to stop?" I removed it again.

He then coughed out blood. "P-please stop, and let me go, I-I'll pay any amount just for you to stop."

"Do you think that a single billion will bring back the lives you've took?" I stabbed him hard .

"A-ack! You k-killer"

" You should look into the mirror before calling someone like that." I took out the dagger ones angain and played with his blood.

"And for you to know, I kill people becauseI have a reason though when I'm out of my mind I went rampage." I said looking to his eye who's loosing its color.

His eyes were slowly closing. "Remember the name..."

Only 1 centimeteruntil his eyes are closing. Then I held the dagger high into his chest.

"Remember the name **Blue Viper.** " I said and plunge the dagger into his heart and his eyes finally closed.

I took a deep breath as I lifted my head up facing the ceiling.

"I guess thats it." I said. "Phase 3: Complete."

I stood up from his lifeless body and jumped on the floor. I once more looked at him and walked away from the room leaving without any evidence.

I took out my phone and had a timer of 2 minutes for the hotel to be free from my control. I walked down to the hotel entrance like nothing had happened.

I went to my car on the parking lot and drove off.

"Mission Complete." I said leaving the place.

 **Hi guys here the update I hope you're not mad. Hope you like it, see ya!**

 **MiyokoMiru**


	10. Chapter 9 (Part1): Poison Time

Chapter 9 ( Part 1) : Poison Time.

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

It was already time for Science period, Korosensei told the students to go to the laboratory to have a little experiment of their little topic.

As the students went to the lab, Karma suddenly talked about his day, the day after today for Rio and the others were talking about theirs.

"Yesterday was a damned day for me." Karma said.

Rio and Kayano looked at Karma,"Why so?"they asked.

"A guy whom I saved from thugs not so long ago got killed on his own birthday, not to mention, he was killed in the Hotel where the party was held."

"I've heard about that, that was all over the news." Rio said.

"Yeah! And it also said that when they did some investigation they found nothing." Kayano said.

"Well the person was an ASSASSIN, duh." Karma said opening the lab door.

As they went inside Korosensei was already at the teachers table but he went to the door, Yuuma and Megu then ran after him and he told them that he was going to get the laboratory apparatuses. So the two students decided to volunteer on helping since they were the class representatives.

Nagisa in the other hand was just silent and she then sat on her chair, she glanced at the going-with-the-flow Kaoru but looked at the window and gazed.

And yes, the certain redhead noticed about the bluenette's actions. He wanted to talk to her but it'll be awkward.

"Ah! Right! Nagisa-chan! You've been quiet, why not tell us what you were doing yesterday." Rio said grinning widely.

Nagisa looked at Rio with her normal poker face then looked at her friends.

 _"Think of an excuse Nagisa."_ she thought. "I just did some house chores, go to the park or to the mall...something like that."she shrugged her shoulders trying to convince them with her boring excuse.

Karma kept on staring at Nagisa as if she was hiding something. When his eyes met Nagisa's eyes he noticed something. "Eh?"

"I see! I tried to contact the people since I had done nothing but then people were so busy." Rio frowned. "Anyways can I have your number? You know since we're all classmates."

Nagisa's eye brow shot up but sighed in defeat. She reached for her phone but then she remembered that Karma knows the phone... the customised one. But good thing she has a back up one.

 _"Careful Nagisa, Akabane knows how it looks like back when you had the assassination with the disguise of Konori Miya."_ thought Nagisa as she gave her back up phone to Rio.

Then all of her classmates asked for her number so she just gave them.

"Guys, Korosensei is coming."he then hid under the table to do some surprise attack with the help of Maehara and Mimura.

As Korosensei got inside the guys jumped to Korosensei and started to hit him but missed.

"Okay now class today we will know what is the process of getting the food coloring an flavor of the snacks we usually eat." He announced.

Karma was not interested but his classmates were, though there was a certain bluenette who was just ignoring everyone else in the laboratory.

She was gazing outside the window and thinking about their topic, suddenly in a mute sound with a signal of blue color under Nagisa's place, her phone gave a SOS flickering of light.

 _'Tch, what does Irina wants now?'_ Nagisa secretly got her customised phone but not letting anyone see it, well all except the redhead who had a glimpse of it.

 _'Wait..what's going on?'_

Was all Karma thought of.

 **》》》Time Skip (after the experiment)《《《**

 **(Still 3rd P.O.V)**

"So that's how manufacturer made up those things." Korosensei finished the explanation.

"Oh! Is that so!" Hara said.

"Yes, now that the period is done," Korosensei said, "I'll be taking the left overs!!" He suddenly disappeared then appeared like nothing.

"Hey! We bought that ourselves!" Sugino complained.

"Uhm, why is the super being relying on pay checks?" Maehara said sweat dropping.

"Who knows." Okajima said.

As they were continuing to chat each other, Okuda Manami suddenly stood up placing both hands on her back and shyly walked to Korosensei.

"Okuda-san, what can I help you?" Korosensei said having his eyes directed on Okuda.

Okuda then thrusted her arms out and slightly bowed her head, hands were holding some chemicals on a laboratory apparatus.

"Poison! Please drink it!" She exclaimed.

All except Karma, Nagisa and Korosensei sweat dropped.

"Well that's quite a straight forward one Okuda-san." Maehara.

"Really? Am I asking too much?" Okuda said. "I may not be like everyone who is good at surprise attacks but I'm really good at chemistry and making poisons,so please drink it!"

"No one would fall for that straight forward assassination. "

"Please Korosensei! I made this with all my heart and soul!"

"Wha-! Now that's what I can say, 'scary'!"

"Heart and soul?" Korosensei said and looked at the poison she was holding , "well then!"

And thus it continued.

When Korosensei drank the first one, the sodium hydroxide he grew horns.

When he drank the second one, the thallium acetate he grew wings.

Then when he drank the last one it was at first you will think it was a successful one but when it was done and the wind of dust parted and let the students see the teacher he was only in his poker face or a bored emoji/emoticon. ('-').

Then he told something about the students hating him, that it's fine if they hate him but just not the assassination.

Nagisa was only observing her target and the students.

And the day passed by.

 **》》Next Day《《**

Okuda was talking to some of the students especially in Nagisa's group.

She said that yesterday when her and Korosensei got a little study about the mixing of chemicals finding a poison for him Korosensei told her to bring them tomorrow which is today.

They kept talking u till Korosensei walked I'm and then Okuda approached Korosensei and let him drank it. Then something happen to Korosensei .

He melted!!

He then used that 'new form' of his and mocked some students.

Okuda then exclaimed at Korosensei saying that he lied or tricked her but then he wasn't, it all ended with a lecture that amazed Nagisa and made her more interested with this target.

 **_** **Hey guys! MiyokoMiru is back at the house!!! Anyway I have an announcement, I had change some parts of this story like the chapter 1 which is Nagisa's age... instead of her being already 15 in the current time , I decided to let her be 16. I'm really sorry for not updating for how many days or weeks! Well there's only one thing I can say! My phone was confiscated in the school I hope you understand, I might update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow... who knows! Since I already got my phone back! See ya** **~MiyokoMiru**


	11. Chapter 9 (Part2): Assembly Time

**》Lunch Time《** **(3rd P.O.V)**

Everyone was walking in the deep forest for they were told to go to the main campus for the monthly assembly, it's been 3 weeks since Nagisa joined the class, 2 weeks and 4 days since Kaoru joined, a week since Bitch-sensei/ Irina joined and 3 days since the last assignment that Nagisa had.

"Hurry! If we're late, we don't know what they'll do to us this time!" Isogai said walking fast.

"Oh yeah,last time we had to clean out the main campus' flowerbeds." Okano complained.

"Man, that as rough, their flowerbed are way too big!" Maehara said placing both hands in his nape.

"You slacked off the entire time!" Isogai exclaimed.

Maehara then chuckled. "Did I?"

Okano growled, "Urgh! Why are we the only ones who gotta put with this????!!!!!"

In the other part of the forest Mimura, Okajima, and Chiba was walking on the broken bridge, then the huge and strong flow of water then washed Okajima away.

"OKAJIMA!!!" Mimura shouted.

Other group of students; Hara, Fuwa and Yada was in the part where snakes are located.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" They shouted. "SNAKES!!"

Then Okajima came to their way and took the snakes with him.

"OKAJIMA-KUN!!" they said in unison.

In Terasaka's group which was composed of Hazama, Muramatsu, and Yoshida, they met boulders and once again when Okajima passed by on their path, he took it with him.

"Okajima!!" The 4 shouted.

In Nagisa's group composed of Sugino, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda, Sugino, Karma and Kaoru, they met beehives.

"Who prodded the beehive?!!" Sugino exclaimed.

They then saw Okajima pass by them and brought the beehive with him...AGAIN...

"H-he sure is gone through a lot." Sugino sweat dropping.

"I hope he'll be okay." Suguya said sweat dropping as well.

"P-please no bees or anything else." Kayano panted.

"Luckily, Okajima took the brunt of it for us." Sugino said.

Karasuma then walked to them, "Are you all alright?"

"Karasuma-sensei..." Nagisa said.

"There's no rush. We'll arrive with plenty of time at this pace."

"Hold on, You Brats!!" Irina-sensei shouted from a far as she run to Nagisa's group and dropped into her knees as she glanced to Nagisa.

Nagisa just whistled at her.

"No one told me about the class trip during lunch break."

"Wow you're a real mess Bitch-sensei." Sugino commented as Nagisa secretly hold her mouth.

"It's extra-exhausting running in heels, you know! You try running in heels!" She barked.

 _'But I tried like that though not to mention, my heels was 4 inches tall... your's is like 2 inches only.'_ Nagisa thought.

 _'That's super tiring isn't it, Nagisa? You know running in heels.'_ Kaoru said.

 _'Nah.'_ She then noticed something.

"Karasuma-sensei, where is Korosensei?." she faced Karasuma.

"We can't afford to have the other students to see him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus." He replied.

Meanwhile at Korosensei

"I'm an outcast, all alone..." a bird then stood at his head. "Shunned sensei."

Back Nagisa's group.

"The main campus isn't far now. Let's go." Karasuma said.

As they arrive on their goal some of them layer in exhaustion.

"T-that sucked..." Okajima panted as snakes curled to him and tightening their grip.

Kaoru walked to him. "Here let me help you." he secretly hissed to make the snakes let go of Okajima.

"We made it on time." Isogai said as he stood up. "Come on guys! Let's hurry and line up."

And they did so.

As they were in the line students ts of the main campus slowly crowds the gymnasium.

While quietly lining up Nagisa heard some whispers about her being a new student of E-class and feels bad for her. She also ear some snickers from the student to them.

 _'I see, so what I've heard was right, having an all-school assembly once a month E-class gets 'special treatment', and they were forced to endure it all.'_

 _'I feel bad for them. '_ Kaoru said with a sad voice.

"Heh~" Nagisa said crossing her arms into her chest.

And the head coordinator of the school started some speech about how elite their school is, saying that if they will not be careful they might end up like the E-class who is good for nothing.

Kaoru's and Nagisa's eyes widened at what they have heard, Nagisa wanted to have blood bath on this but she doesn't want anyone in her class to know she's an assassin, where was Karasuma anyways?!

The head coordinator was done with his so it's the student council next.

Right then, students started to whisper something about someone coming inside the gymnasium.

"Who's that teacher?"a student said.

It was Karasuma, he then walk to a teacher and greeted, "Hello, I'm Karasuma, the E-class' teacher."

"He's so stylish and cool!"

"As I work to a separate campus, I thought I'd use this chance to say hello." He bowed then get back to his composure.

"Uhh.. yes!" A teacher then blushed on his actions.

"Hey!" Kurahashi approached Rio, while Nagisa was glaring daggers at Karasuma as if it was saying, **_"Where the fuck were you?!"_**

Karasuma looked at Kurahashi and Rio.

"Hey check out" Kurahashi said.

"Ohh!!" Rio said. "Karasuma-sensei!"

"We decorated our knife sheaths!"

"Isn't it cute?" Rio showed her knife sheaths.

Karasuma then walked to them scolded them about they shouldn't bring those because maybe the other class will know about the assassination going on there.

Nagisa then heard some murmurs about how close Karasuma is to E-class.

"Hey who's that super-hot foreign lady?!"

"Bitch-sensei was ready to drop earlier." Sugino said.

"Well vanity is in her veins, not surprising."

Nagisa grinned.

Irina then walked and stood next to Karasuma.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that,I'm their teacher too."

"So finally embracing eh?"

"Besides I wanted to check out the other students too" she said then placed her hands on her hips. "Tsk, all duds."

"Ah, I remembered. " she then walked to Nagisa and talked to her.

"Iterum tu quid acturi sitis: perpetrata caede pergere ad ultimum nuntius est satis nostis." **_(You should be careful next time, last assassination was quiet messy you know.)_**

"Scie et me, qui fecit me repo hendo pest non pulmentam, et quiden grauius peccatum habet. " Nagisa grinned evilly. **_(I know, and you can't blame me because he made me do that mess, he has quite heavy sin.)_**

"Uhm what are they talking about?" Kayano said facing the boys.

"Uh, who knows." Sugino said.

"Meh." Terasaka said.

"..." Karma didn't say anything but tried to listed to their conversation.

"Anyways, you've been keeping track of all the octopus' weaknesses right?" she said turning back to her Japanese language. "Let me know them okay?"

"What? But I already told you all of his useful weaknesses" Nagisa said playing along.

"Oh you! You're just trying to hide the big stuff!"

"No, I'm seriousー ..."

Irina tried to smothered Nagisa with her tatas. And Karasuma got Irina.

Later on the student council got some print outs for everyone except E-class, Okajima complained and Okano gave a signal about not having one, they got laughed and insulted again but later on Korosensei cane and in Mac 20 speed the wrote and copied the print out and gave them one.

 **》》Time Skip after the assembly《《**

"We're going ahead Nagisa!" Sugino said

"Yeah, I'll go grab something to drink." Nagisa said walking to the vending machine.

"Hey bluenette!" A student called up to him.

Nagisa then looked at the student.

"For a new student like you, aren't you guys are getting a bit carried away?!." A guy with a glasses said.

 _'Huh?!'_ Nagisa ignored for a while and got her blueberry milk juice.

"Laughing during the assembly and all." The fat student said. "You should learn some respect."

"E-class should just keep its head down and shut up." The four eyes said.

"You got crappy lives weighing you down, after all." The fat one said

Nagisa was getting pissed already, taking shit about her class is so not good if they're telling it to her.

She then pretended to have an innocent look.

"Hey, what's with that dirty look?"

Not so far Karasuma got out of the gymnasium and followed Korosensei.

Korosensei noticed it and attempted to help Nagisa but Karasuma stopped him.

"Say something, E-class!! You want me to kill you?!" The fat one grabbed Nagisa's collar.

 **Bad Idea.**

In a second the fat one's hand was twisted by Nagisa, she emitted and let out some bloodlust.

 _"Kill?"_ Nagisa chuckled loudly.

"Kill me? As if, you pest. As if you've tried to kill anyone before," Nagisa twisted it more. "And beside, let me tell you, you animals, it's been 3 days since I've had my _assignment_ , do you want to be the next?"

The fat one yelped in pain then Nagisa let him go. She walked back to the mountain leaving the students shivering at her.

Korosensei was left speechless. Karasuma then followed Nagisa.

"It's been 3 weeks since Nagisa attended the class, she's really suspicious since then, and her bloodlust reminds me of someone." Korosensei muttered then walked away.

Karasuma then come up with Nagisa.

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked as she took a sip of her blueberry milk juice drink.

"You should be careful with your actions next time, the target is slowly noticing it."

Nagisa chuckled, "No worries, I have my ways. "

 **》》A/N《《** **And there you go! A "I don't-know-if-its-avery-long" chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the delay but hope you like this chapter, even though it's our sembreak it doesn't mean we won't get busy. Anyways that's all! See ya around. MiyokoMiru! Signing off!**


	12. Chapter 10: Meeting again Time

Chapter 10: **Meeting again Time**

(Nagisa P.O.V)

"Now then class, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" everyone said in the same time while watching Korosensei move around the room with his Mach 20 speed.

"Mid term time has rolled around," Korosensei said," Yes, that's right why this period will be spending in high-speed enhanced test studying."

'Ah, he still knows how to do things huh.' I thought watching him got to the students and changing different bandanas in the head.

"My doubles can work with you one-on-one to drill you on each of your worst subjects."

"Ridiculous, he even switches headbands for each subjects." Terasaka mutters but was audibly heard by everyone. Then Korosensei appeared in front of him. "Why do I get a Naruto headband??!!"

"Yours is a special curriculum, Terasaka-kun." Korosensei explains. "You're week in multiple subjects after all."

'This octopus is getting more faster..' I moved my eyes around the room. '6 Japanese, 8 Math, 3 Social Studies, 5 Science, 4 English and 1 Naruto.'

I looked at Kaoru who was sweating a little due to studying his worst one which is Science. And it wasn't long that the octopus could only handle four or five doubles.

"NYAAHHH!!" Korosensei screeched, "No sneak assassinations Karma-kun! Dodging will disrupt my persistence of vision."

I looked at Korosensei,"Korosensei, do you have any strength left after making them?"

"Not to worry," Korosensei said," i have a doulble resting outside."

I looked at the window and sweatdropped, " How is that helping?"

Then I turn my gaze back to my 'work'. ' With his acceleration, he must be really eager to destroy the earth, I need to get serious now.'

While thinking those things I answer the problem that the octopus gave.

"Now, do you understand so far Nagisa-san?" he asked me.

"Yes."

\-- Time Skip to Dismissal--

I am currently in the faculty with Karasuma and Irina while the octopus is nowhere to be found.

"So Nagisa, when are you planning to do move?" Karasuma asked me as I looked at him boredly.

"Have patience, I know what I'm doing."

"You've been here for almost a month now you--"

"Don't make her loose her temper Karusuma, you wouldn't want to see her bad side" Irina stopped him from talking.

Karasuma didn't bother to ask question about it. I place two fingers on my mouth and whistle to it, a soundless whistle.

I then heard Irina frown because she knew what was coming while Karasuma seeing Irina's reaction, made a confused look as he whipped his head to the door which slightly opened.

There you can see Kaoru slithering to me but Karasuma suddenly pointed a gun that made him stop. My eyes widened on what he acted.

I slowly walked to Kaoru until I got him into my shoulders. I then glared at Karasuma, my bloodlust leaking that made Irina shiver, I then pointed the gun to Karasuma.

"If I were you, you shouldn't point a gun to anything what is mine." I said, "Because is something happens, maybe all of you will die before that octopus destroys the earth." I said as my words left my mouth like poison.

Karasuma's eyes widened when he realized that the gun I was pointing at him was his gun. I threw the gun at him then walked at Irina's table and leaned on it while Kaoru kept on nuzzling his head on my cheeks to keep me calm.

"She's nothing like the brats/ people you always encounter Karasuma, If I were to describe she's a snake in the grass luring and ready to attack her prey whenever she wants." Irina said.

And Karasuma still stayed quiet until someone walked through the door. It was a man with a maroon colored clothing, has purple eyes, maroon like-orange hair and has a manipulative aura around him. He sat in a nearby chair.

As I had a look at him I grinned. His eyes then looked around the faculty seeing Karasuma and Irina then his eyes landed on me.

"Hi there, aren't you the transferred student? How does E-class feels?" He said trying not to make it sound nastily, he also smiled fakely that made my eyes twitch. " And nice pet you have there ."

"He's not a pet." I looked directly to his eyes. "And could you swipe that fake smile of yours? I don't like those."

I heard gasps coming from both Karauma and Irina.

"Nagisa, you idiot, how can you cay that to him, do yo--"

"It's fine Miss Jelavich." the mad said. "It seems that she doesn't know who I am, I am Asano Gakuho the principal of this school.

"I know." I bluntly said that made them go silent.

"What do you--" Karasuma didn't finished what he was about to say.

"Asano Gakuho, Kunugigaoka Academy's principal, he has a son named Asano Gakushuu, who is curerently in 3-A and is the Student Council President." I said and continued to spill his datas.

His and Karasuma's mouth gaped with all of the rumblings I say meanwhile Irina in the other hand faced palmed. Well do I have a choice? I just had to reveal it.

"And the man who was involved from a building planted with plenty of bombs, as far as I know, it was in Australia 3 years ago." I said reaching for my customized phone.

"How did you know all of that? Especially the incident in Australia?" He let out a slight bloodlust with a widened eyes glaring to me.

I grabbed my phone with both hands and placed in near my mouth. "How?" I said, then started tapping on it, "Well, why not...

Darling?" my voice changed into a mature one.

He whipped his head around the faculty but saw no one as he noticed that something was covering my mouth, he gave me a questioning look. I grinned behind it that my eyes we as if shutting but a glint of mischievousness on them.

I then showed him the phone. And made the phone move away from me.

"Why do you have that phone? That's--" he said that made Karasuma give me a questioning look.

"Hm? I don't know what are you talking about." I said.

"I met a woman 3 years ago, she was with me during the incident in Australia, then for some reason she had disappeared. I tried finding her because she saved me that time."

Irina and Karasuma then listened to him.

Then suddenly I laughed but girlishly. They gave a look as if I was crazy. Then I stopped laughing but was still giggling.

"I'm sorry about that," I said then placed the customized phone near my face.

"But seriously, I'm glad you still remember me darling~" my voice change into a mature one.

"C-Claire?" Gakuho said.

"What's the meaning of this? Nagisa?" Karasuma said.

"Oh hust it, I'm trying to make it a memorable reunion." I said in Claire's voice.

"Mr Asano, she's the Claire you were talking about, more specifically Nagisa and Claire is one, because Nagisa here is an assassin." Irina said.

I kept my phone on my pocket.

"Okay, now you know who I am, here's a deal for you my dear Gakuho," I went near him making my bloodlust leak, "I hope you keep that as a secret especially that octopus, this assignment is a very serious one you see."

I held his chin to make him look at my glowing azure eyes. His eyes held a fear on them that made me grin and made our face close an inch to each other, despite him being more than his 30s I don't care about how old they are I would seduce them or kiss them, but no I wouldn't kiss him.

"You wouldn't want a school with a sea of dead bodies and blood don't we?"

"That's enough Nagisa." Irina pulled me.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna do it." I said jokingly. "But who knows maybe I will?"

"i'm warning you, last year's mass murder you have was more messy than 4 day's assassination!"

"Last year?" Gakuho said.

"You mean the killing of more than 80 yakuza in Kyoto?!" Karasuma exclaimed. "And last 4 day's you mean..."

"The assassination of..." Gakuho became silent.

"Yes, the assassination of Karagi Karuha." irina crossed her arms on her chest.

Then all of us in the room froze as we saw someone opening the sliding door of the faculty.

"Oh hello there... uhm" Korosensei stared at them but more specifically at Gakuho.

(3rd P.O.V.)

Nagisa then walked away from Gakuho which Korosensei noticed that she was there. And the snake was now nowhere to be found. When she was already a little away from Gakuho, Nagisa grabbed 3 Anti-Korosensei knife and throw them at Korosensei.

But she expected them to be dodged so she quickly grab another one from her back and throw it with all her strength.

Then it shocked the other people around the room, Nagisa sliced one tentacle. Korosensei froze but snapped.

"That was a good one Nagisa-san!" Korosensei praised her, she was the second one to damage Korosensei.

Nagisa just rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. "I will leave now, have a good day dear teachers."

She bowed," As well as to you, Principal Asano." she then walked out of the faculty as the last thing she heard was the teachers including Gakuho talking about something.

She walked to the forest until she found herself in a cliff with a tree barely hanging on it. The wind danced around her seeing the leaves fly, birds sing and trees and grass rustled as she sat on the tree on the cliff.

The weather was good because it was almost sunset. As she sat, she layed her back and head being supported he a broken branch, she closed her eyes and started to hum a random music.

She continued to hum randomly but when she hummed a familiar tune her eyes slowly opened as memories flashed back to her.

She saw a woman whose expression is as scary as a demon getting angry.

She saw a woman whose beating her up.

She then saw bloods scattered in the walls and floors, a woman laying in the floor.

Then she saw a man bloody and laying on the floor like the woman.

Then she saw a blonde teenager approaching her with a man.

Then she saw a blonde teenager who was training with her.

Then the first time she had her first kill.

More assassinations.

Meeting God Of Death.

More assassinations.

"I've come this far huh." she sat up.

Looking at the sky, her other phone vibrated. She got it and answer the call.

"Hey babe." she said calmly.

"Since when did I became your babe?" A male voice said in the other end. She then made it loud speaker for she was lazy to hold it to her ears.

Nagisa chuckled," It's fun teasing you Natch, so what made you call me?"

"Well you know, just checking my babe." he said with a teasing voice, she then heard some rustling by the bushes.

"Ouch, my words against me." Nagisa laughed and ignore the noise trying to convince herself it was Kaoru but it wasn't.

"Ahahahaha, I've done what you asked me, I'm just gonna send it to you when I have time." Natch said.

"Oh, thanks Natch, really helps me a lot with my assignments." Nagisa said.

"No problem, how's your back?"

"It already healed."

" Oh, can't wait to see you in a bikini again." he teased.

"Oh please stop that."

He chuckled, "Where you at?"

"By the cliff, I don't know what to do so I went here to calm my self for a while."

He hummed," Don't jump okay?"

"Don't be stupid, anyway it's night there, are you doing something?" Nagisa said.

"Nah, just relaxing like you but I'll be sleeping in a minute." Natch said calmly.

"Well, I guess It's a goodbye then Natch." Nagisa said.

"Don't make it like I'm not gonna see you anymore."

"Ahahaha, sorry sorry."Nagisa said.

"Yeah thanks a lot Natch."Nagisa said looking at the phone. "Bye Natch."

"Anything for you Nagisa.'" he paused. "I love you babe."

"Now, now Natch, you don't want me to fly there and kick your ass don't we?" Nagisa chuckled.

"Bleh."

"Try me honey."

"Yes my queen."

"Bye..." Nagisa paused. "And I know that."

"That's the Nagisa everyone knows, see ya!"

"See ya" she ended the call, "What are you doing here? You can come out now..."

Then someone came out of the bushes, it was no other than...

"Karma Akabane-kun" she said while looking at him.

Hi guys! Miyoko_Miru here, anyways here's an update! Hope you love it! See ya in the next chappy!!!

~Miyoko_Miru


	13. School Trip Time (Part 1)

**School Trip Time (Part 1 )**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"Nagisa, you figure out everyone in yougroup yet?" Kataoka asked me that made me confuse.

"My group? For what?" I ask.

"Eeh?! I though you already knew." reply Kataoka

This made me turn my head to the right and give Kaoru a questioning look.

 _'I forgot to tell you, sorry.'_ He said in our heads that made me shake my head.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. You're one of the group leaders for the school trip to Kyoto and your team consists with seven people. When you're all set, tell me or you can tell that to the class president, Isogai. Okay?" said Kataoka and bid her goodbye.

Suddenly Korosensei entering the classroom with a geisha costume.

"Honestly, who has a class trip this early in Year 3? I can't say I approve," Korosensei said.

"You're totally into it!" said Maehara.

"An apprentice geisha?!" ask Mimura, "And it looks good on him!" continue Okajima.

Then Korosensei changed into his usual clothes using his Mach speed.

"Ah, you saw through me. In fact, I can hardly wait to go on this trip with you." He said with pink blush on his face while scratching his forehead a little this make me let out a small laugh.

On our PE period, all E Class student listened to Karasuma's information, "As you know, next is our two night school trip to Kyoto. Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you're still on duty," said Karasuma.

"You mean we can assassinate him there?" ask Okano.

"That's right. Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school and you'll be moving groups that he'll be following, it's an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for the sharpshooters to join you if they succeed, they'll share in the ten billion yen based on degree of their contribution. Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes," explain Karasuma.

 _'Wow, they sure are eager to kill the octopus.'_ I thought.

"Yes, sir." everyone said.

On the next period, the teachers make it into free time so the students can talk about the trip and form a plan for assassination. I wrote my and Kaoru's name on a paper.

"Nagisa-san, Can I go with your groups?" ask Kayano with Sugino beside her when she arrived at my seat.

"Of course you can," I said to her with a fake sweet smile then I look at Sugino, "What about you, Sugino-kun? Did you want to go with my group?"

"Sure!" reply Sugino. "

"Lets make ours 7 students, 4 girls and 3 boys." I said.

I then looked around as my eyes landed on someone who was leaning on the window.

"Karma-kun, do you want to join our group?" I asked.

"Hm? I don't mind." he replied and walked to my seat.

"Are you sure about that, Karma? You won't be picking fights and getting into trouble on our trip, right?" ask Sugino.

Karma give a small laugh and said, "No sweat," and a dark purple aura with a horn a tail out from his figure.

"When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence any witnesses – the whole thing stays hush-hush." He said bringing out a photo.

Sugino step closer me and said, "Come on! You can't let him in our group!" with a horrified tone.

"But we are friends." I said.

Then Karma step closer to me and looked at the paper on my hand. "So it's Nagisa-san, Kaoru-kun, Sugino-kun, Kayano-chan, me, and..?" ask him.

"Oh! I invited Okuda-chan!" said Kayano and bring closer Okuda to them.

"Nagisa-san said that we'll have 7, so who's the last one?" asked Karma again.

And me in the other hand didn't bother to talk, I kinda find this boring already.

Sugino give a small laugh to us and make our attention to him.

"I knew this would come. So, I asked her a loooong time ago," said Sugino with a pride in his voice."How about the class idol, Kanzaki-san?" ask Sugino with a sparkling eyes while introducing Kanzaki.

"Oh! No objection here!" reply Kayano.

' _Ah, it's the girl who noticed my accent.'_ I thought.

"Thanks for having me, Nagisa-san," said Kanzaki.

I only nodded and wrote their names. I stood up from my seat.

"You guys start planning I'll pass this to Kataoka-san and I'll go to the comfort room." I said and start walking.

"Okay, now, now let's stop your bickering and we must figure out where we're going to go!" Kayano said and that's the last thing I heard from them as I walked out of the classroom.

I already passed the paper then I went to the comfort room. When I was done I walked back to the classroom only to see some commotion going on.

Irina was leaning in the classroom windows, "What children. A school trip is too little, too late to someone like me who's been all been all over the world," Irina said with a smug voice.

"Then stay home, Bitch-sensei," said Maehara.

"Keep the garden watered, okay?" said Okano.

Irina face turn into blank and a tick mark visible on her face when she ignored by students while they make a plans for the school trip a snickered, "What the-?! Don't you leave me out of your exciting plans!" she yelled and pointed her revolver to Maehara's group.

"Argh! Look, do you want to come or you don't want to!?" Maehara yelled back.

"Shut up! I have no choice but to go along!" reply Irina still with a revolver in hand she then rolled her eyes to me.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Koro-sensei walked to inside, this make the class attention to the yellow octopus teacher.

"One for each of you!" said Koro-sensei with many thick books like dictionary on his tentacles.

"What are they?" ask Isogai.

"School trip guidebooks," reply Koro-sensei and sent the books to each student with Mach 20 speed.

 _'What the-'_ I thought.

"S-so heavy!" said Mimura

"They're practically dictionaries!" yell Maehara.

"Every sightseeing spot have been illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs, and travel self-defense how-to from square one to practical use! I stayed up last night making them!" said Koro-sensei with a fast speed while see through the dictionary book with a high speed too, "This first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!" he said while show them a miniature of a castle.

 _'Just how psyched are you for this?!'_ Kaoru exclaimed in our heads as I let out a small laugh while carrying the book with one arm.

 **\--*Time Skip*--**

It was finally the time for our school trip, and everyone gathered and waited because we will be using train for the transportation.

"Whoahh... The A through D classes are riding first-class!" Sugaya said.

"We're the only ones in coach, like always," Nakamura said.

Then this time the two students who threatened me the other time started to insult our class. I was trying myself not to kill them and Kaoru, reading my mind, gripped my hands.

"Do pardon me," said some random voice, it was Irina, their insult stopped when they see Irina walk through them using a fancy clothes and walked like a Hollywood artist, "Greetings, students," Irina said when she reach our class.

"Bitch-sensei, what's with the Hollywood starlet look?" ask Maehara.I just shook my head in disbelief about this woman.

Irina give a light chuckle at his question and bringing down her sunglasses to see them, "It's a given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles. A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's traveling," explain Irina.

Then suddenly someone crept out of her back.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change. That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like," command Karasuma from behind.

Hearing this Irina turn back her body to facing Karasuma and said, "Don't be so strict, Karasuma! These brats are going on a grown-up trip-," but being cut off by Karasuma.

"Take it off. Now," said Karasuma with an angry voice and vein visible on his neck this make Irina stay in silent and change her clothes to the plain one.

' _Ah, this is the first time I saw Irina being scared to someone except for Professor and me.'_ I thought and giggled on it.

When we were already on the train Irina was sulking.

Kataoka and Isogai sweat dropped at her.

"Who's chaperoning who?" ask Kataoka and look at Isogai who stand beside her.

"Guess she's a little disconnected from regular people, seeing as she's only ever killed rich guys before." reply Isogai and give a little sheepish smile to Kataoka.

The train finally left the station to bring us to Kyoto, my group seat arrangement are like this Karma sat on the side near the train window and Sugino seating across him, Okuda seat beside him and across to her is Kanzaki's seat, and at the end of the row Nagisa sat beside Kanzaki and Kayano seat across her. And since there's still space left Kaoru sat next to me.

"By the way, the train is finally left the station.. but where's Koro-sensei?" asked Sugino as they begin to search for Koro-sensei.

They were shocked when they see Koro-sensei attached himself on the side of the train while his face it's on our group's window, Kaoru and Sugino yelping a little at this.

"Why are you stuck to the window, Koro-sensei?!" ask Kaoru with a shocked tone.

"Well, I was buying snacks in the station and was late boarding, so I'll tag along like this till the next station. Oh, don't worry-," reply him and become invisible, "This camouflage just make it look like my clothes and luggage are stuck onto the train" he said.

"That's not normal in the slightest!" scold Sugino.

Then.. On the next stop, Koro-sensei entered the train with his all over poor disguise.

"It sure is tiring, trying not to stand out while traveling," said Koro-sensei while seating on a chair with a very big backpack beside him.

"Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase," said Okajima, "You're already stand out enough," continue Kurahashi.

"Isn't it iffy, a state secret being so obvious out in public?" ask Nakamura.

"Nyuaa?!" shocked Koro-sensei and make his fake nose fall to the ground.

"And close up, that disguise won't fool anyone," continue Nakamura.

"Koro-sensei," called Sugaya when he finished on something, "Catch it," he said and throw something to Koro-sensei.

When Koro-sensei opened his hand he see a round fake nose.

"First, we'll fix that droopy nose of yours," continue Sugaya and Koro-sensei try on his new fake nose.

"Ohh! What a fantastic fit!" said Koro-sensei.

"I carved it so it'll fit the roundness and spirit on your face. Making stuff like that is a specialty of mine," explain Sugaya while throwing and catch his kit to the air.

"Whoa.. That's amazing, Sugaya!" said Isogai.

While in my group they let out a laugh at this scene.

"You always see new sides of people when you travel together," said Kayano and back to their card game again.

"Yeah, and depending how this trip turn out, who knows what true colors will be revealed?" I commented while I put a card at the small table in front of us.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Who wants to go with me?" asked Kanzaki.

"Oh, I'll come too!" reply Okuda.

"Me too!" said Kayano.

"What about you Nagisa-san?" ask Kayano.

I shake my head, "No, I'll just stay here. Could you get me blueberry milk?" Then Kaoru looked at me then to the girls.

"I'll go with you girls then." he said.

"Okay!" Kayano said.

"What about you, Sugino-kun?" ask Kanzaki.

"Just get me a sports drink or mineral water." reply Sugino.

Then Kanzaki, Okuda,Kayano and Kaoru went to get the drink.

When they left I leaned myself to the chair and got my phone and started to tap.

When we arrived at Kyoto it's already evening, A class until D class given privilege to stay at a high-class hotel while our class stayed at an traditional inn.

All Koro-sensei power dispersing into the air his face turn into blue and flattened on the couch like a balloon without gas.

"So he gets all sick and groggy on bullet trains and buses?" ask Mimura.

Me,who was standing beside him git my little notebook and wrote Koro-sensei new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #8: Prone to motion sickness.**

Yes, I was taking notes about his weaknesses already, I started taking one after Gakuho met me again.

Okano, Kataoka and Isogai was trying to attack Koro-sensei at his weak condition.

"Are you all right? Why don't you lie down in your room?" ask Okano while attacking Koro-sensei.

"No need to worry, I'll just pop back to Tokyo," reply Koro-sensei while dodging the three attacks.

"Eh?" said Kataoka when she heard Koro-sensei words.

"I forgot my pillows," he said and the other students looked at his luggage with a unbelivable stare.

"All that luggage and you still forgot something?!" ask Mimura.

I wrote down thus octopus' new weakness.

 **Koro-sensei's Weak Point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow.**

Beside me the gathered students, Kanzaki searching for something on her bag.

"Well, Kanzaki-san? Did you find the itinerary?" ask Kayano.

Kanzaki shaking her head with a worried face this mean she can't find her small notebook.

"You're so earnest, Kanzaki-san. I admire your putting that itinerary together all by yourself. But never fear, as long as you have one of my handmade guidebooks, everything will be fine." said Koro-sensei with a sick voice, still dodging the three attacks and bring out a dictionary like tour guide-book.

"I know I put it in my bag... Did I drop it somewhere?" said Kanzaki with a worried face.

The next day, me and my group are going through out plans to sightseeing and search for a perfect spot for assassination attempt for the sniper.

"Nagisa-san, this might be a good assassination spot," said Sugino.

I looked around. "The sniper can't see it."

Sugino looked confused. But I gave him a shrug.

"This is one weird school trip," said Kayano.

I nod my head at Kayano.

"You bet it is. But.. I hope this will turn out to be fun."

Then Kayano pouting her mouth and said, "Geezzzzz! We're here in Kyoto and all – I want green-tea warabimochi dumplings!" protest Kayano.

"Then why don't we put some poison in them?" ask Okuda.

Kayano look shocked at Okuda question.

"What for?!" She asked her while Karma who was standing behind her perked up at this.

"Koro-sensei has a major sweet tooth," reply Okuda.

"That's a good idea~~ poison him with famous local treats." Karma said.

"What a waste of good dumplings!" she protested again.

"If only there was a poison that actually worked on him..." said Kanzaki and the other began to thinking.

"You know, I wanted to forget about assassination on this trip. I mean, look at these sights! What does any of this have to do with assassination?" said Sugino.

"You'd be surprised, how many this city hold something to an assassination," reply Nagisa.

"Eh?! How did you know?!" asked Sugino.

' _Ah, shit, find an excuse.'_ I thought

"From...uhh..this book!" I said while showing him the book on my hand.

After that they go to a monument that say "Here marks where Sakamoto Ryoma and Nakaoka Shintaro met with disaster".

"Sakamoto Ryoma.. You mean-" said Okuda but being cut off by Karma.

"Yeah, this is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867," he exclaimed.

"And walk a little further, you'll be at Honnoji Temple, though its location's shifted a little over time," continue Nagisa.

"Oh, right! Oda Nobunaga's death was kind of assassination too," said Kayano while eating some takoyaki.

"In just one kilometer, some big-name assassinations went down." Karma said as I began to sweat a little.

"Wait, last year I heardthere was a mass murder of almost 80 yakuza in that place!" Kayano exclaimed.

"That was the one I was talking about Kayano-chan."

" This city's always been the heart of Japan and it's also the mecca of assassinations," I said and began to walk around again.

"I get it. Now that you mention it, this turning out to be a real assassination vacation," said Sugino

"Next up is Yasaka Shrine," said Okuda, "Yep," reply Kanzaki.

"Eh~~ let's take a rest. I want some sugary Kyoto coffee," Karma said.

After they had a coffee, they continuing their tour to Gion area.

"Wow, Gion is practically deserted this far inside," said Kayano while seeing her surroundings.

"Yeah, this place turn away newcomers, so no one much comes here just to wander around and you don't need a nice unobstructed view. That's why I put it on my ideal course: it's perfect for an assassination," explain Kanzaki.

"That's our Kanzaki! You've really done your homework! This is where we'll the deed, then!" said Kayano.

""Perfect" is right," said someone and make our attention shift to the person who said it.

I narrowed my eyes to the group of high school students surrounding us at in front.

"As I thought. You people are following us." I said with a growl in the end.

"What are you saying Nagisa-san?" Karma said but I didn't reply.

Then another group blocked us in the back.

I saw Karma changed his face to a poker face and put his guard up for a battle.

"What is this, Onii-san? Something tells me you fellows aren't just here for sightseeing." said Karma.

"Well, we ain't here for you. Hand over the girls and get lo-" reply the one with bald hair but his words being cut off when Karma put his hand on the bald face and sent the bald face to the ground with a big force.

"See? Fighting's no problem at all when there's no witness," he said facing us.

"W-whoa!" Kayano said and pointing at the person behind Karma.

Karma turn over his body a see someone take out his pocket knife, "I'm gonna stab ya!" but Karma's movement is faster, so he throw a clothes from the bicycle beside him to the knife person and pushing that person face with his hand again.

"Stab me? As if," said Karma with a relax stance.

It's getting to my nerves already.

"Kaoru!!!" I exclaimed then Kaoru run pass me and helped Karma and Sugino fighting the other highschool students.

I was about to face my back when suddenly I heard a scream from Kanzaki and Kayano.

"Let them go!!!" I screamed and run to them.

Since the boys was fighting the others it's not bad to let out some of my stance. I dropped kick one then let them feel my bloodlust.

"Let them go or I'll send you to the hospital my self." I growled.

"What's this? Acting though, ey?" A guy said.

"Hey! Knock it off!" yell Sugino and run to help me but was being kneed by one of the high school student.

I didn't care if they see me fight but who gives a f*ck about that now! I kept fighting some boys but then the girls were out of my sight already.

But then I suddenly stooped when I heard a familiar cry.

"Kaoru!!" I exclaimed. He was being punched by 3 students. I run to the guys that started to beat Kaoru up.

Karma and Sugino are down already. I get to my stance but then suddenly someone sit me on my nape. My vision then started to blur.

 _'Ughhh, if only I didn't held back everything will be settled, but I have to keep my character, the girls are already being taken away and Kaoru is beaten up... damn...it'_ I thought then I was consumed by darkness.

When I was already awake from something by head suddenly hurt. I wanted to touch my head but I was being tied up. I looked at my sides and saw Kayano and Kanzaki being tied up as well and they were awake.

Then the high school delinquent groups surrounded us with a devious face. "I called up our buddies and got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot. Make as much noise as you want, no one will hear you here." said the leader.

Kanzaki and Kayano felt uneasy at this while I made a poker face and make an observation of my surround.

 _'Hmm... we're in an abandoned place that is not familiar. They have eleven people surrounding us if I were alone I would find a way to free my hand and take them down. But with Kanzaki-san and Kayano-san here I can't take the risk for them being injure, beside they have a weapon on hands. Too dangerous if I start charging right now... so our only choice is waiting for the rescue team,and I don't want them to question me why I was able to take them down.'_ I thought.

"You," called the leader making me look at him again."I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. This is you, right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?"

He showed us a picture from his phone, the picture is not familiar to me and i noticed Kanzaki shifting her gaze to the other side.

"I told my buddy to let me know if he found me the right girl. Had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you. Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high? But look, I get it. The higher you are, the deeper you want to fall," said the gang leader and bring his face closer to Kanzaki face, "Well, from now until nightfall, the Professor of Ruin will teach you all about that." Kanzaki face become sullen at this and then the gang leave three of us alone.

When the gang busy talked on the corner of room, me and Kayano look at Kanzaki sullen face.

"That picture... So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase, didn't see that coming." said Kayano.

"Yeah... My dad was really strict – always after me to get a good education and a prestigious title. I wanted to get away from all that, so I'd take off my famous school's uniform, change my look, and hang out where no one knew me. How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was "End Class." I don't know where I belong anymore." explain Kanzaki and her face become darker at this.

"I didn't see anything wrong with that, a rebellious stage is normal thing for us. But don't say you don't know where you belong, Kanzaki-san. Remember you still have your classmates and our teachers too. But even when you like that you're still you because all of them are part of you. Don't ever regret it, because without that you can't be yourself today. And besides I really wonder why some parents try to control their children I hate that." I said and some memories replayed in my head. Kanzaki smile a little at this.

"What a lame speech there," said the gang leader that made my eyes twitch and crouching to our height, "Why don't you hang out with us? We're totally anti-titled here! We trash those elitist bastards or maybe just put them back the way they were like? And we already done plenty of that kind of stuff," he said with a wicked face.

Kayano face turn into a darker shade and she said, "You're the worst," while shifting her gaze to the other side.

The smile on the leader face was gone, "You some kind of elitist, looking down at us like that? Huh?" he said and went to grab Kayano neck.

However, before he can grab Kayano's neck, a kick landing on his hand and make him yelping in pain then their gaze shift to me. Kayano and Kanzaki look at me with wide eyes, while the gang leader looked irritate at this.

"Before anything happens, I'd like to say you get your hand off them." I said glaring him sending bloodlust directly at him.

"You got a balls, huh? Little girl" ask the gang leader and began walking toward the bluenette.

Did he just say little girl?! Oh hell no! You can call me anything but my fucking height!!

"Now, when I see closer, you're cuter than your friend there! I decide! I will have a fun with you first until I'm satisfied before you get the photo shoot!" said the gang leader and grabbing my face to near him.

I spat at his face. "Don't touch me, you nasty ape."

That made Kayano's and Kanzaki's eyes widen. The gang leader then slapped me harshly that I tasted some iron into my mouth. I accidentally bit my tongue and made it bleed, I licked it.

"You slap like a girl." I grinned.

He was about to slap me but we heard the door opening, the gang leader give a smirk at this while grabbing my face.

"Our photographers have arr-" he said but stopped when he see the photographer thrown to the ground in a poor condition, this make him shocked and he let go of my face.

On the door, Karma, Kaoru and Sugino began cracking their knuckles while Okuda stand between them and reading the guide-book.

"It's you guys!" said Kayano with a happy face.

"I-it's you! How'd you know we were here?!" ask the gang leader with a shocked voice.

"From our school trip guidebook" Kaoru said and Okuda showed them the map of abandoned place that will use to abduction.

"That guidebook's amazing! That's the perfect way to foil an abduction!" said Sugino.

"I guess we should take it with us after all!" continue Karma.

I let out a chuckle. Then Kaoru noticed me, his eyes widen and let out some bloodlust noticing a blood from my lip. Karma looked at me as well as I suddenly feel some bloodlust from him as well.

"So? What's it going to be? You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip... in the hospital," said Karma with a dark look .

However, we heard a sound again and the gang leader smirking at them.

"Hmph! You junior-high brats, acting all tough.. Those will be the buddies I called. They're the worst badasses you Goody Two-Shoes have ever-," said the gang leader with a smug voice but stopped when he see the reinforcement he called in a bad shape while a yellow tentacles around their neck.

"The w-worst – whaaaatt?!" shocked the gang leader.

"No badasses here. I took care of them all," said Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei!" said Sugino.

"Sorry I'm late. I was letting you handle this," said Koro-sensei and drop the goons on his tentacles to the ground, "while I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb."

"And, uh.. Why are you hiding your face like some stagehand?" ask Sugino .

"This is an act of violence and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being violence." reply Koro-sensei and I take a mental notes about Koro-sensei new weakness.

Koro-sensei's Weakness Point #10: Worries about keeping up appearances.

"Okuda-san, you had Nagisa-san guidebook so I could be alerted right away," said Koro-sensei and put another guide-book to Karma and Sugino's hand.

"Th-this is your teacher? Bullshit! Who's he think he is, looking like that?!" said the gang leader, and he with his gang began charging to the rescue team with a beer bottles on hand.

""Bullshit," you say?" ask Koro-sensei and then he attacked them with Mach 20 speed, "That's my line," after that the goons fall to the ground. Koro-sensei color change into pitch black and said, "Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them," with a scary voice.

The gang leader began to stand up again and said, "So even the teachers are special at elite schools... you're looking down on us because you rank, aren't you? Making fun of me for being a stupid high-schooler!" they charging again to the rescue team, this time with a pocket knife in their hand.

"We're no elite," said Koro-sensei and began to attack them again, "That's true, they're students at a famous school. But they're considered the school outcast," he said while grabbing two delinquents and knocking their heads together.

"Their class name is the object of discrimination. And yet, they take on so many things with a positive attitude," the gang leader charging to Koro-sensei from behind, but Koro-sensei block his attack with a tentacles, "They wouldn't drag others down with them – not like you," and send the gang leader to the ground. "It has nothing to do with our school or my title. Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest." Said Koro-sensei and his words make Kanzaki face brightened.

"Now then, students, let's take care of them. We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips."

Suddenly Karma, Sugino, Kaoru and Okuda already behind them and hit them with the dictionary like guide-book to their head while I run to them, jump a bit and send an axe kick to the top of the gang leader head from behind.

"You picked the wrong people, arsehole. " I whispered making the arsehole in English.

After that Kaoru went to me, Sugino went to Kanzaki and Karma went to Kayano to untie our ropes.

Kaoru held my hand and gripped it. I secretly give Kaoru a reassuring smile.

 _'I'm sorry Nagisa, I wasn't able to protect you.'_ Kaoru said.

 _'Don't worry, it's fine.'_ I looked at him. _'I just got slapped, no biggy.'_

 _'But there's blood on your mouth.'_

 _'I accidentally bit my tongue.'_

I stood up then we started to walk out of the abandoned place.

"For a while there, I didn't know what was gonna happen. But.. I'm surprise that Nagisa-san can fight that well," said Sugino.

I tensed. "Oh...I..uhh, I think it's because of the assassination trainings we have."

"But.. Thanks goodness, we're saved!" Said Kayano and she look at Kanzaki.

"You okay, Kanzaki-san?"

Hearing Kayano question, Kanzaki-san turn around her body to facing Kayano, "Yes, fine," reply Kanzaki.

Koro-sensei perked up at their conversation, "What happened, Kanzaki-san?" ask Koro-sensei.

"Eh?" said Kanzaki with a confused voice.

"No one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event. But instead, you look like you've shaken off all your hesitation," continue Koro-sensei.

"That's right, Koro-sensei! And thank you," reply Kanzaki with a smile.

"Not at all," reply Koro-sensei while laughing, "Now, shall we get back to the inn, then?" continue him and began walking to the inn while Karma attacked him from behind.

Me and Kaoru was behind them we still stood from where we are. Then suddenly Kaoru hugged me, I hugged back as he crooked his head on my neck. I pat his back.

"It's over now Kaoru, everything's fine."

"I'm scared." tears started to stream down his face.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I might lost you... please Nagisa, don't leave me."

I sighed at his action. "I won't, besides you are my responsibility and I've lived half of my life with danger so I'm used to it."

I wiped his tears away. "Now let's go before they get suspicious.

 **Hi guys its been a while... anyways here'san update.. hope you love it.**

 **~Miyoko_Miru**


End file.
